On the subject of my OC:s
by Livyatan Kalmanrata
Summary: descriptions of my OC:s from various sources, take note that i like very high balance stuff and as such these can seem/(most likely)be quite OP. Mature because i couldn't be bothered to censor that one chapter, and so that i could add more mature stuff later on.
1. CH0 prologue

So yeah, this is, in essence a folder for me to store my writings on my OC:s on.

Comments are welcome; try not to bash, please.

If you want to use any, kindly ask, mostly so i know to keep tabs on the progress of such stories.

Feel free to be inspired to make your own OC:s as well, though do try keep such things distinct from mine if at all possible.


	2. Worldbuilding 1

terminology  
•cast = general term for using a spell  
•form = compartmentalization, preparing spell slots  
•weave = specific term for spontaneously casting magic  
•shape = slowly weaving, casting time between 1 round & 1min, see weave  
•magic compartment = academic jargon for spell slots  
•reserve = magical power inside the magical core, generally difficult to access  
•magic pool = activated magic outside the core, easy to use, spell points (/pact magic)  
•vance method spellcraft = magic use through compartments of specific valency, spell slot based magic  
•vancian magic = see vance method magic.  
•reactive magic = "organic" magic use through a single power pool, spell point based magic (/pact magic)  
•valence = spell slot level, a spell can be upcasted at a higher valency  
•circle = minimum spell level, a spell will always be of its lowest circle  
•threshold = highest sustainable valence for an individuals magic, casting above ones threshold is extremely straining, ability damage to con. and all mental ability scores.  
•transvalency = (having) epic caster levels  
•transvalent = epic caster, or spell  
•transcendency = (having) epic martial levels  
•transcendent = epic martial, or maneuver/technique

(Qfic1993 had this wonderfull idea about such terminology, so i'll expand from what i read in hp & the planar professor, ̶b̶l̶a̶t̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶g̶r̶a̶b̶ shoutout to them! /u/5426201/Qfic1993)

Vancian is just one approach to magic, it isn't exclusive to anything. sorcerers innately have magic pools, but its easier to form specific slots to call upon.  
I like to use of SCAM in dnd OC:s rather than specific mental ability scores is because magic use and aptitude isn't "truly" that simple.

"Harry Potter"-like magic are generally cantrips / transvalent, as their understanding of magical energy is lacking. On that note, transvalent magic is primarily based on 2 skills, the appropriate Knowlege(skill) and Spellcraft. Understanding what changes you wish to effect upon the world, and the skill to enforce them. Harry Potter spells are a lightshow because they primarily get their energy from resonating in external magic fields, rather than making use of the person's own magic ([sleep] isn't described with any sfx, but "stupefy" is a bright red beam). HP Wands are absurdly overpowered magical foci, as their bonus makes both the knowledge and spellcraft skills almost entirely irrelevant in casting their magic, as the wand translates even a vague desire into the proper spell with the right components, as with Ron utterly failing to levitate in class due to carelessness, but succeeding against the troll, and Harry casting sectumsempra without the faintest idea what it does. This has naturally led to the absurd stagnation and incompetence of the HP magical world, as the wand answer all their problems and leaves the actual solutions irrelevant.

* * *

standard multiverse theory for most of my OC:s

MTG-like multiverse of planar clusters as worlds. Some worlds have much fewer planes than others (minimum of one), some have rich cosmologies like d&d. The Blind Eternities, the Primordial Void, Unreality etc. etc. is not as harmful to existent beings as in canon, the ability to survive it depends on the strength of will / self-awareness of the individuals soul. Inanimate objects have primitive souls, and could not survive unreality without specific care being taken to ensure it, and most "people" aren't simply prepared to "flex" their willpower, not to mention capable of exerting it to the required extent.  
Planeswalkers are a semi-naturally occurring mutation of the soul that automatically creates a strong "identity bubble" around the planeswalker and their inanimate property, and streamlines the progress of navigating unreality, forming the "illusion / appearance" of the blind eternities. Planeswalkers are not immune to the rigors of more conventional / intra-world, planar travel, as their id-bubble only protects them against unreality.

The Far Realm is a higher dimensional "super"-plane that encompasses the d&d cosmology, acting as a largely inaccessible host / base -plane for it, and strengthening the existential boundaries against unreality. For example, "warlock of the magus world"'s astral plane performs a similar function, but also impedes planar travel within the world. Base-planes like these remain beneath planeswalker notice, unless they know what to look for. Whether or not a planeswalker would deem a world unhabitable because of a "somewhat" hostile base-plane is up to change & attention to detail on their part.

* * *

Far realms and their inhabitants

Eldritch entities from the far realms, and even their native cousins, are aberrant and unsettling. Often they can be fought very simply like any other dire beast, with their particular quirks. Very quickly can things devolve into cosmic horror as well. True denizens of the Eldritch realms are out of phase with the rest of reality. Something about their being rotated on an axis that should be left alone, their motions lagging behind normal time flow and their thoughts skipping ahead of it and vice versa.

For each dimension and combination of is there a waveform quality, for each dimension and combination of is there a polarization rotation, and any disparity from the norm quickly becomes apparent. Things quickly become very complex, leading to the infinite rich variety of eldritch horrors. Eldritch magic tends to be deliberately out of touch from the natural order for greater effect. The perverse complexities straining the psyche while awareness of them opens the mind to unwelcome whispers.  
Rotation of the polarization can alter the extent to which everything else can physically affect the eldritch being, and offset in the waveform phase can change the nature of the interactions and their exact locations. Hence strikes glancing off and energies washing away before an elder being, while their limbs touch directly at your internal organs and burn with saccharine rot.

negative dimensions, utterly unknown, risk madness by even contemplating. potentially merely as antimatter to normal dimensions, which is likely unlikely that.  
0th dimension, existence or possibly time, a single infinitely small point either is or is not.  
1st dimension, length  
2nd dimension, width  
3rd dimension, height  
4th dimension, no existing or readily comprehensible word, think about everything you are and can see being stretched into a direction you cannot even imagine. Often mistaken for time.  
5th and up dimensions, repeat 4th dimension ad nauseam. all positive numbers are dimensions of 'physical' existence.

imaginary dimensions, this is where the fun begins, trying to reconcile facets of existence perceptible to us with imaginary numbered dimensions is an interesting philosophical exercise. possibly imaginary 1st dimension is time, with hilarious and nauseating complexifications with further dimensions, similar in relation to the relation between the first three physical ones.

Negative dimensions coupled with imaginary dimensions, purely mathematically both, are the true reasons why mortals regularly go insane with mere glimpses into the true workings of the universe. Greater than 3rd dimensions may be utterly beyond our perception, but they are no less beyond our comprehension than three dimensions to a shape on a mathematical plane, or two to a segment of a line in a flat coordinate system.

* * *

On the classifications of the use of supernatural forces

(descending power)  
1\. True Reality Alteration  
The Blatantly unfair power, those wielding it find altering reality to their whims being as simple and natural as breathing. The reach of T.R.A is practically unlimited, they can alter anything they are aware of, can be aware of anything they desire, and can even alter their own minds as they please. The only thing known to in any way hinder T.R.A:s is the perilous "environment" of the Primordial Void, as it is not reality, and thus outside the ability of these godlike entities. A true reality alterer may still freely enter the Blind Eternities, but do so at their own risk. The not-nature of Unreality makes it difficult to prepare against even if one knows of the danger, and power-tripping forays outside existence are known to actively cull the small ranks of t.r.a:s, keeping all existence more or less stable away from their influence. Nevertheless, some survive the journey, and find their abilities restricted to themselves while outside existence. A t.r.a can survive indefinitely in any environment that is not immediately lethal, and whatever the unknown numbers of them that lurk in there are up to is unknown. It is speculated, that survivors add to existing worlds by leeching from realities "around" them, and multiplying the existential mass they accrue, and combining it to a world according to their vision. Another theory proposes that outside the limitations of time itself, a t.r.a would strip deficiencies from their minds to the point that their intelligence becomes perfectly chaotic from an existent perspective, and that they then simply junction into the "background" of the Blind Eternities, willingly losing anything recognizable to us as a sense of self. However it goes, aren't we glad that these aren't common.

2\. Limited Reality Alteration  
Essentially the same as above, but with a seemingly arbitrary restriction upon their abilities, that they cannot remove. Most commonly, this restriction is the ability to alter their own minds in any way. L.R.A:s are no less dangerous than their true compatriots, but owing to their restrictions, much easier to contain. Most often, as is the case of mental limitation, the containment of a l.r.a is as simple as a subtly applied geas, as active mind magic becomes a part of the mind, and thus outside their ability to remove. After neutralization, the character of the l.r.a can be judged without undue haste, and the fairly common death-sentence is carried out by adding more mind magic and dominating them to remove their life from existence. L.R.A:s without this convenient limitation are identified as soon as possible, so that "drafted", as in under geas, L.R.A:s can be sent out to combat them. It is possible for l.r.a:s to work around their limitations, even if it isn't possible to overcome it. A l.r.a with the inability to alter existing elemental metals, for example, might still be able to "create" metals in any shape, or "disintegrate" any quantity of metal, but they could not affect any 'existing' metal in any other way.

* * *

reality alteration is the highest order power, detecting it at work is entirely up to sloppiness of the alterer, and attempts to trace its origins would be for naught if not for an extremely classified benefactor L.R.A that is devoting their entire time to adding an "edit. history" to all realities their awareness can touch, and constantly refreshing their work to see if someone has wised up to this. Without this specific alteration, any altering appears to spontaneous, yet emergent behavior of the reality in question.

* * *

3\. Deep Magic, True Reality Manipulation  
Deep Magics are the methods of altering the world around oneself by affecting the very reality around oneself. Much like its lesser brother, Deep Magic is something that has to be learned to be wielded, and often cannot be wielded by just anyone either. The exact method of function of deep magic remains unknown, even if it is understood that it affects changes to the reality from outside it. Because of this "external behavior" deep magic leaves massive "tracks" in its path, following which is elementary with even the most basic understanding of tracing such. It is reasonably possible, however, to affect subtlety into the use of deep magic, reducing the tracks and even concealing the supernatural means in their entirety. Often extremely difficult, if not outright impossible, to directly quantify as a force, even if it seems at a first glance to function much like energy based magic.

4\. True Psychics, Limited Reality Manipulation  
True Psychics, much like deep magic, cause supernatural effects by affecting reality directly. Unlike deep magic, True Psychics affect these changes by imposing the will of the wielder directly onto the "floating values" of the reality around them. For the few capable of observing these layers of existence, tracing a user of true psychics is trivial, as their existential signature is there clear for them to see. This transparency is by all appearances in trade for the fact that wielders of true psychics are often much more intuitive with comprehending their powers, and wield even newly discovered abilities with much the same proficiency that newborn animals show when they simply walk off seconds after birth. This greater intuition however, often limits true psychics in developing new abilities, and naturally specializes them into the powers they already have. Often even less possible to quantify than deep magic, due to direct ties to willpower and mental qualities.

* * *

reality manipulation, as explained above, is most obvious against the backdrop of the rest of reality, and potentially no less dangerous than reality alteration, given enough time for development. the fact, that even when an inherent quality, reality manipulation is mostly a learned skill means that wielders of it exhibit insurmountable god-complexes less often than reality alterers.

* * *

5\. Magic  
any energy based magics such as d&d or wh40k.

6\. Psionics  
any technical "subsection" of energy based magics, such as in d&d, or a limited-in-scope ability to simply directly manipulate the energies in question.

7\. Bio-Energy, Ki, etc. including sci-fi technology  
any preternatural but "nonmagical" means similar to energy based magics.

8\. Sleight of Hand, aikijutsu  
any plausibly deniable means similar to energy based magic. a well placed strike can split boulders, harmonic motion can bend rebar against soft tissue, a practiced trickster can target attention blindspots to make small objects disappear.


	3. CH1 Overlord-Overgod

Overlord Yggdrasil "basic" op oc  
self-insert most likely

might be subject to edits later on

inspired particularly by hollow knight

void racial line:  
\- Voidsprite: ethereal oozes that arise from the stagnated void/protomatter found pooling in the sunken basin of ginnungagap. Vestiges of once living beings that were too curious for their own good, they appear in many shapes. up to 15 levels. A race that This_One: discovered in an extremely secret area / used a developer favor for, and which was eventually added secretly along a bigger update for anyone else to discover, but no one did.  
\- Void Construct: a voidsprite molded to a specific shape and some function. Pretty much just an ooze homuculus. up to 10 levels  
\- Voidspawn: the result of a voidsprite permeating a compatible organic lifeform, specifics depend on the life-form in question. Most matured beings reject the transfiguration and perish. Removes a base racial class and start its own based on it, up to 10 levels.  
\- void avatar: an evolved void entity of immense power. min. character level 85, up to 5 levels

**Character Profile:**  
**Player name: Livyatan This_One Kalmanrata**  
**Race: Voidsprite (protoelemental ooze)**  
**Guild: **  
**Lv100 Player  
****Karma -500 Extreme Evil**  
**Racial Levels: 55**  
**\- Voidsprite 15**  
**\- Void Construct 10**  
**\- Voidspawn (Oblex) 10**  
**\- Elder Oblex 5**  
**\- Void Avatar 5**  
**\- others**  
**Job Levels: 45**  
**\- Medium**  
**\- Telepath**  
**\- Empty Vessel**  
**\- Imperator**  
**\- Gravity Bender  
\- Timekeeper  
****\- others  
****+*Buddha,** **(**given as bonus levels by some admin for shenanigans with brimstone simulacrum + soul-drain on self using a high level oblex mob/npc as a middleman**)**  
**Stats:**  
**HP: 76**  
**MP: 85**  
**Phy. Attack: 80**  
**Phy. Defense: 90**  
**Agility: 65**  
**Mag. Attack: 80**  
**Mag. Defense: 90**  
**Resistance: 100**  
**Special: Exceeds Limit  
Total: 666+%  
**

**Misc. Data:**

\- oblex and other ooze features.  
\- base telepathic speech; free "silent" cast, targeted people will hear it though.  
\- impose will: decreases faced resistance against mind-effects for up to 1hour/per day.  
\- soul drain: heals and buffs based on enemy level, deals massive damage and debuffs to victims who resist the instant-death. Requires succesful memory drain to activate.  
\- brimstone simulacrum: may hold onto a few souls, where almost all abilities and equipment are replicated at 50% potency, 3 day cool down on specific soul if simulacrum perishes. May still use regular simulacrum however. requires successful soul drain.  
\- deja-vu: main body can gain use of a few skills spells from one of souls. Max. of 3 spells til tier4, 2 til tier7 and 1 til tier10 from each memory, skill have short cool-downs if at will, longer cool-downs / fewer uses if not.  
\- sulphurous theatre: main body may become incorporeal and "unknowable" while there's a simulacrum out. If simulacrum perishes, it evaporates to reveal the main body in its place.  
\- freely switch between acid and untyped damage types.  
\- untyped damage nullification.  
\- light & illumination aversion negatives (dependent on source level).  
\- additional untyped damage on all attacks.  
\- purposeful: void constructs are made to be mindless, but capable at whatever they were to do. Add (each) void construct level to any other class level for scaling features, and prerequisites.

**Skills:**  
•"leadership" ability.  
\- enslavement aura: automatically mind control those who can't resist. i.e. weak summons or npc enemies directly join forces.  
\- unity: sizable buffs to those under This_One's leadership.  
\- assimilition: varying degrees, from bonus untyped damage, to transformative buffs, to full out race change into void sprite, cost hp and mp.  
•dissolution  
\- sacrifice a minion to recover hp or mp.  
•eternal potential  
\- increase (or add) mp cost, buff used ability.  
•no cost too great  
\- sacrifice & penalize hp to buff something (skill, spell, attack).  
•fury of the fallen  
\- passive untyped damage bonus, grows as hp decreases, no buff at above half.  
•thorns of agony  
\- wide area effect of untyped damage and debuffs upon death, can be activated upon taking damage by a mana cost.  
•deny even time  
\- time-based abilities, a passive that lets join a time-stop, an active that permaments a limited number of effects at a time, a rez that rewinds the last min of negative stat(hp/mp/etc)changes upon dying.

•void given focus  
\- expend a revive from any source by no cost too great-ing the entire hp pool and buffing everything, as well as expending all mana for the same thing (no cost too great uses a smidgen of mp, which it otherwise immediately replaces). Results in a buff of ~7 virtual levels with a lv100 rez effect (keeping the power-curve in mind).

**Brimstone Simulacrum headnote:**  
all "memories" were lv100 builds This_One had used in the past  
Monstrous/Humanoid origin for redundant data  
_race_  
•Arachnoid Spellweaver build M  
-spiritual ritual magic build with slight arachnid focus, sealing, talismans/charms. spider thing  
•Angeloid/Rakshasha build M  
-passive racial effects based on being a higher entity, varied spiritual magic; holy oration and profane hemomancy, notable spatial manipulation. nephalem-thingy  
•Storm Dragonoid build M  
-elemental/racial monk, lightning, wind, sound and force, berserker-like due to storm. appropriate dragonoid races.  
•Apex Monster build H  
-raw stats, increased size, keen senses, more senses, poisons, resistances, amphibious bonuses. build-your-monster, draconic

_magic_  
•Beholder Magus build M  
-damaging magic, extreme casting speed, psionics. Raw force woven into humanoid form  
•Mummy Ur-Priest build M  
-curse magic, divine type skills, ur-priest skills. unliving ancient one mummy  
•Pyromantic Ascendant build H  
-fire mysticism; versatile spells, various skills. primordial firekin  
•Atypical-/-Warlock build H  
-high power, low mana, fast mana regen, invocations, mix match skills with various origins; _e.g._ such as medusa, nightmare, flora, the crossroads, constellations, väki, grim reaper. altered human

_Martial_  
•Wuxia Monk build H  
-burst damage, counter damage, damage negation, some healing. immortal human  
•Weaponsmaster build H  
-arsenal, combat skills, improved effectiveness of any item used, functional at any range, immortal human  
•Destroyer Android build M  
-close range sweeper, extreme damage output, moderate defense, low hp; death-rattle nuke. Android/warforged  
•Architech–Philosopher build H  
-crafting and item enchantment, classical alchemy, magic items, scrolls, wands, what not. immortal human / homunculus

* * *

**Equipment:  
**• Egg Of A Divine Dragon, (formerly)  
Limited edition and extremely rare cacha prize during an in game campaign of sorts, that would spawn a divine dragon pet, that would with time and care grow into a powerful lv100 dragon. This_Ones guild somehow obtained two, and he managed persuade the winner of the other one not to use the egg to gain the dragon pet, but to rather render it for materials. But they shouldn't do that directly either, and the egg was placed into a large tank where it would permineralize via alchemy. The guildmembers were split between amusement and outrage when they found out what happened to the stores of prismatic ores they had, but after completion the materials from the now fossilized egg were worth it. The Devs found out, of course, after some mods alerted them to the innovative, but unfortunately, unexpected use of the egg, and intervened discreetly to make the materials harvestable, and more importantly, worth the expenditure.

• Perfect Soulvessel  
-a pearly white hollow sphere, both of its surfaces intricately engraved along with three round holes near each other acting as energy pathways. Inside it is blackness reminiscent of an event horizon, or a truly infinite space. Grown around a caloric core in the astral sea, and sculpted down to size with chisels made from the fangs of eldest divine dragons, as foci for primeval magic, rather than for merely carving. With caloric stone as the catalyst, three pathways were bored through its structure, to permit transference, and in the last step before its completion the surfaces of the pristine pearl were inverted, trapping the intricate engraving invoking the infinite astral seas within its pristine vessel.  
-world item made from 4 caloric stones and (the right ratio of the prismatic ores colors to produce pure white) a large quantity of pristine ore  
-uncaps mana and exp pools and triples the use-times (alt. decreases cooldowns dow to 1/3) of skills. Mana regeneration slows down considerably after the former limit is filled. Further increases the exp penalty after the former lv100 exp cap.  
-2 caloric stones might be needed to add a broken ability to an item, which an admin (sometimes even a dev) then steps in to evaluate (and balance). There's always some leftover data capacity for some "merely" high level boosts, in this case effectively doubled, leading to a high boost tripling the amount of uses on all skills.  
-caloric stone boosts data-capacity absurdly, basically granting a free particle effect for the creation. In this case a logarithmically intensifying white ambient light based on the multiple of base limit of mana + exp. Maximum intensity lightly obscures the surroundings with whiteness. Lore'd as ambient energies being excited by the sheer league of the contained energy. As a little mechanical backing to lore the particle effect cannot be turned off without a mana-hiding item.

• True Kingsoul  
-a pearly white, round charm, designed with elaborate engraving, symbolizing the birth of a higher being. Carved in a similar fashion as the perfect vessel, from the fossilized heart of an unborn divine dragon infant, yet inside its egg. The engraving, into which the charm took shape, channels the everlasting power and sovereignty from within the nascent divine dragon soul.  
-world item made with pristine ore, a divine dragon egg and one caloric stone.  
-constantly regenerates mana, refilling This_One's main forms base manapool in just one hour, and decreases any exp use by ~1/2, increases exp gain by ~1/2.  
-particle effect: white wispy aura, weakly gravitating towards the closest surface, lore as ones majesty inevitably spills, with droplets of it enriching ones surroundings  
-strangely enough, mana-regen related enchantments weren't all that visible in the player base, even if, it was much cheaper to just put free/(cool-down based) spells into your equipment.  
-shitty devs made most exp related effects displeasingly expensive for non-artifact items.

• Void Crux  
-a pitch black apparition of a charm, organically shaped and pulsating as if it was a living organ of unknown function. Occasionally shifts in shape and physical properties. Acquired from the depths of the void sea, carrying with it the potential of eternity. Seems to be weighted down by an immense conscient, if only in unfamiliar hands.  
-world item made with pristine ore, This_One's own lifeblood, some strange/unidentified organs from the egg, and one caloric stone.  
-tailored for the race This_One emulates,increasing hp and strengthening various features, such as the needed resistance against enslavement aura, the boost from unity, making assimilation cheaper and bringing simulacrum up to 80% potency and more. Permits treating immunity to mind-effects as greater resistance for associated racial abilities, leaving a possibility of being effective. 1 per day full revival no questions asked.  
-particle effect: increased contrast against surroundings, and the occasional emission of a vanta-black wisp that quickly dissipates, lore as the void energy inevitably shows through, and occasionally acts on the whimsy of a past ego-imprint.  
-in a "hilarious joke", not racially restricted. After all, the void spreads as it pleases. As such applies the buffs as if the ability parameters were zero if equipped by someone else. An easter egg from the evaluetor of the item, that This_One doesn't (yet) know about.

• Golden Nail  
-2m long golden hued amalgamation of a lance and a sword, think Lothric Knight Greatsword. "the first blade" to be forged from more than one, and solely from prismatic ores. Mixed from the red, blue and yellow ores for hardness, durability and energy conductivity. As such the alloy improves upon the yellow ores hardness and durability while nearly losslessly keeping the energy conductivity. A first-try masterpiece of which its creator should be proud of, if only made with greater vision rather than as a mere experiment. The heavy blade is sure to reign victorious in the hands of the capable.  
-test item made with 3 of the prismatic ores and a caloric stone, to see the increase in data capacity. Has a visually identical, inferior duplicate made without a caloric stone. Particle effects added/extended with cash items.  
-high physical attack value doubled by an energy type most suitable for its wielder (i.e random if they don't have spells, skills or traits that cause or increase particular energy damage). Increases duration and potency of any buff that the wielder casts or receives. This means that the somewhat slow speed of the blade can easily be made up for by casting a relevant buff on it.  
-particle effect: light golden outline, faint trail and afterimages. Changes the the color scheme of a weapon buff with a separate particle effect to golden hues. The inferior copy only has outline and trail.  
-formally given to a guildmate with the appropriate build, but kept within the guild base as a safety measure. Although the quick reaction unit could telefrag them the weapon if ever needed, that never occurred.

• Pale Mask  
-a featureless white mask, sculpted from the petrified eggshell of the divine dragon fossil. Faintly engraved with druidic designs.  
-Divine grade made with pristine ore and shell from the divine dragon egg.  
-High defensive values, along with buffs to wearers hp and resist. Applies a portion of its defense on top of any other equipment worn, or not, and as such wearer is always considered "heavily" armored for sneak attacks, where-ever they're struck.

• SPARTAN Shield Emblem  
-"if you cannot return bearing your shield in victory, may your body return carried on top of it."  
-a bronze colored brooch with a red capital lambda at the center and a Greek pattern in black adorning the edge  
-"simple personal anti robbery teleport area node"  
-Divine grade, jewelry slot  
-High priority area teleport back to guild entrance or to some other set location for wearer upon death, also activates upon involuntary dis-equip, aka drop, theft, etc. Purpose to prevent theft of dropped items, if someone goes for them they'll be caught in the teleportation, and if not, the items teleport to a safehouse or the guild.  
-Plan B, a consumable that triggers the spartan shield emblem, distributed for missions where anyone with a death-rattle-skill is involved in, didn't see much use in game, but you can see the r.p. necessity.

**Guild Weapon: **  
Old Iron Throne  
-a massive greatsword, adorned with a depiction of the big dipper represented along with a serpentine dragon, and on the other side an enigmatic scripture written with voynich letters on its wide blade. The hilt has the appearance of roughly shaped caloric stone and the handle is mokumegane styled material partially wrapped in dragon-hide and some untold fabric.  
-world item made with highest grade materials + caloric stones. Its completion was artificially postponed by the guildmaster (This_One, if not obvious) in order to implement caloric stones into it, ending up with 3 used.  
-lead from the front: buffs everything, scaling with follower count. Yes, including max number of followers. Functions as both a respectable divine class greatsword and a towershield, even before adding its own buff. Actual leadership features from respective classes give followers, but mass mind control and summon/familiar type of features also apply.  
-star of death: 3/d causes a sword attack to deal thrice as much damage as needed to deplete someones hp, basic defenses included (i.e. NOT e.g. damage resistances), as well as deal any excess damage to them again (& again) if they use something like death knights 1hp ability or attempt to rez within 3 (ingame) days, using public spawn points removes this effect though.  
-star of the sovereign: 3/d, 10sec complete invulnerability, extends to negate any ongoing source of damage or harmful effect that begun during this ability.  
-particle effect, blade surface is labradorescent with iridescent spots of aventurescence, with the designs on the blades sides remaining distinctive, and leaves a short shadowy trail that also exhibits both.

* * *

**Brimstone Simulacrum Data:**  
Wuxia Monk description  
-good old fantasy martial arts cultivation build, combat extraordinaire with some utility  
-main role tank or bruiser based on equipment at the time,  
-most likely the first build, before any better ideas came to mind.  
•appearance undecided thus far  
•notes:  
\- monk : sōhei : ki-master : ki-master, inner : ki-master, outer : 8-trigrams : death touch : 8-gates : & more, endgame-ish monk class-names yet elude me  
-Karma 400 Exalted Good

Weaponsmaster description  
-mastery over weapons, mastery over self  
-glasscannon, equipment dependent. Versatile because passives boost equipment more than stats. Can function without equipment by expending large amounts of ki, but doing so drops the build from top to "dream" tier.  
•ripped to all hell, 0%-fat look, though some areas were smoothed to look less gruesome, strong face with well kept short facial-hair and buzz cut hairstyle, hair is black with white spots and some minor graying here and there, body riddled with scars.  
•notes:  
-_Indulgent Devourer of City and Nature_, a 180cm nodachi, fire colored flame style hamon and the back of the blade is a visibly darker grey shade, deals physical/fire damage with a bonus scaling with kill-count and damage dealt over the last 10min, starts out in the league of a mid-tier legendary and reachs up to high-tier divine, has DoT abilities that deals fire damage and debuffs, both with short cooldowns.  
-_Returning Faith in the Old Gods_, a silver white broadsword with a branch-like cross-guard, a faint damascus pattern on the blade, massive physical/divine (holy or unholy as beneficial) damage, along with a large increase to relevant physical stats and resistance, has an unusually high knockback for a sword, but as gimmick its effect is always delayed to a varying degree up to half a second, depending on how you hit with it.  
-_Horns and Hooves of Paundraka_, a set of caestus made with black leather and scale shaped studs, with bracelets made from dark colored horn, increases unarmed damage, grants a high hardness for unarmed attacks, (to permit head-on collision with actual weapons), and resistance against slowing effects.  
-_Depiction of Unfathomable Rage and Spite_, ferocious red and black oni mask showing an enraged visage. Has a cooldown based fear effects that can accumulate, bonus to everything scaling with number & level of fear statuses inflicted, and grants sizable defense and some regeneration  
-_Embrace of the Darkest Night_, a bluish black suit consisting of a haori and a hakama, focuses on stealth and speed, but also increases wearers stats rather than just providing speed.  
-_Tools of Various Trades_, a nondescript black belt that increases carrying capacity, and provides carrying slots for magic-items, tools, sheathed weapons, etc. small objects may be stored into subspace, and accessed either by naming the desired object, or by a quick-inventory console.  
-_Static Hide of Azi Dahaka_, a "romper jumpsuit" made of thick, scaly leather, doesn't actually give that much flat defense, but has a large hp pool that regenerates quickly to use to absorb damage, as well as reflects damage it takes back in poison.  
-_Tranquil Step of Victory_, geta sandals made with charcoal black wood with ivory white grains, nullifies ground based environmental effects, grants great damage resistance and increases attack power and attack "priority", but reduces movement speed by ~75%  
-Karma 200 Moderate Good

Destroyer Android description  
-close quarters combat play-style, sustained burst damage focus, can play both professional soldier and "'merica, Fuck Yeah!"  
\- race is a mix of sophisticated mundane- & magitech, (e.g. android, warforged), as such it has better stats than the usual android, and isn't as vulnerable on the magical side as most "living" constructs  
•humanoid android body with some clearly mechanical parts, mostly concealed by integrated armour, head is like slender man's, with a pliable "led screen", multicolour & expressive interface and all, chest holds a spherical power-source chamber,  
•notes:_  
integrated armor:_  
-a mix between praetor suit, Havel's armor and Smelter Demon armor, offers high defenses, and a boost to attack stats & agility  
_integrated weapons:_  
\- primary armament, a pair of firearms in the palms, 3 "barrels" each, fast semi-automatic, fires small explosions on contact or short range shotgun shots, skinned as black smoke with tongues of flames and small superheated red pellets, respectively.  
\- secondary armament, the "power-source" which acts as basically a shockwave emitter, with the explosion skinned to have a skull mushroom cloud, and though the core isn't consumed in the explosion, it can also be changed to modify the expolsions parameters. A specialized, high-enough level core being used for the "nuke" plays the 'nuclear launch detected' and siren during the startup, mostly because it can have an absurd range.  
\- non integrated weapons include a leuku, a kukri, a large trench knife, kris-like sword, a high caliber revolver, a break-action musket, "brass knuckles" to augment the primary armament,  
\- android : warforged skirmisher : gunner : gunslinger : explosives expert : bombardier : hand to hand : guerrilla : jäeger : assassin : black-ops :  
-Karma -100 Neutral Evil

Architect-Philosopher description  
\- full out crafter build, not meant for combat, not meant doesn't mean can't though  
•look something between da Vinci and western Jesus, lean, with alchemical/occult magic formations tattooed on body,  
•notes:  
\- Artisan : Alchemist : swordsmith : imbuer : sage : inventor : material-shaper : artificer : philosopher : ars goëtia : overseer (project leader) : architech :  
\- imbuing is mostly just enchantment fluff, gathering additional possibly obscure reagents for enchantments, for a overall lowered gold cost, with a greater variance in results. Possible to add more reagents for a greater enchantment at the cost of durability. Much less upgradable than standard enchantments, but slightly stronger within its tier as a result.  
\- material-shaper makes it easier conserve materials while crafting since they cooperate with the process. Also a bending-like source of battle prowess for this build.  
\- ars goëtia, classical alchemy / obscure demonology, fairly powerful item-creation necromantic spellcaster  
\- overseer, improves cooperation benefits in crafting  
\- architech, note the h, an end game crafter class, with great bonuses to any & all methods.  
-Karma -500 Extreme Evil (due to creation of "FMA-style" philosopher's stone)

Atypical Warlock description  
-start out as warlock type class, diversify from there. Between skills, spells, and invocations (aka modifications to either) doesn't have too many spells available, but many are rare/unusual ones.  
\- for example, medusa bloodline, seal bearer (nightmare), floral transfiguration-enchantments to bloodline and seal (plant fungi), occult study on crossroads (western fiction), and constellations, mingling with väki, and a pact with a psychopomp, or usurping the authority from one.  
\- as you might have guessed, this is an irredeemable romance build. pros versatility, cons overall weakness. With invocations its possible not to embarrass the lv100 community too badly on a couple subjects, not to mention pulling a couple unexpectedly effective synergies.  
•modern witch-doctor look, well fitted, embroidered suit with a voodoo decorated top hat and all, fit modern body shape, skin is a deep black, with the skeleton being somewhat visible right through it at hands, feet, face, and chest, an elaborate full-back tattoo of bones (notably skulls of different species), dark colored snakes, and vibrantly colored flowers, on a dirt road overcast by a starry night sky, hair in well kept dreads, emerald eyes  
•atavist state, much more muscular, skin is replaced by similarly colored scales, that also reflect the (would be, if daytime) stars of the night sky, skeleton not seen through chest or face, but somewhat visible halfway up forearms and shins, and seemingly covered in hyphae, both finger- and toenails become short dark red claws, face gains some serpentine features, most notably eyes becoming black slits on lime-green sclera, hair turns into (animated) barbed vines, with various petals along the full length. a venomous haze shimmers around the body, each step turning any unaltered ground under it into suitable trail path and wilting most kinds vegetation around that.  
•notes:  
\- favoured weapon: Athame, a 30cm dagger with a wavy black blade, divine grade, low damage but gives target cumulative resistance to healing, as well as strip off resistance to poison and fear effects with every hit, up to 5min without hitting, green / red & black / white wisps of flame burning along the direction of the blade.  
-lore based points to skills and spells:  
\- medusa bloodline: beauty, petrification, poison  
\- nightmare seal: fear, predominance. bring together with bloodline via e.g. basilisk focus  
\- flora: beauty, charm, poison, decay. bring together via closely related abilities  
\- crossroads: journey, willpower, fate  
\- constellations: cosmos, fate, stellar forces. synergy with crossroads on fate & reading surroundings  
\- väki: spirits, underlying forces, etc. power up by ambient energies aiding your efforts  
\- psychopomp: death, fate, spirits. kinda self explanatory in ability  
-lore:  
\- the seal would inevitably bleed out to the body, supplementing the bloodline, various flora would symbiotically join into to the body and spirit, crossroads and constellations improve familiarity, reading, and being in sync with the greater environment, väki adds a small area around them into the existential body, psychopomp relays that ethereal quality into the true physical body and causes the sphere of influence to seep in the existential bodies of the unwary.  
-extended lore:  
the important spells etc. can be combined with skills gained from the sources listed, such as expending uses of the gaze attack to fuel "the save DC" of a petrification effect, or the myriad buffs that the build grants for inflicting the relevant conditions. As such the build's magic would mostly operate at a 'higher authority' than mp, but below e.g. channeled divinity. Not sure what to dub the "level of energy" in question, but most likely 'soul grade'.  
-unusual synergies:  
\- petrifying venom, build is poison damage heavy; snake venom coagulates blood; what if this "venom" petrified blood, i.e. huh, quite effective. poison and petrification parameters added together.  
\- aromatrauma, flora gives access to aromatic effects, i.e healing, charm, poison, etc, and keys into a cheap bypass on resistance and immunity, nightmare lets boost damage/effect on fearful targets, i.e constant poison damage that only gets worse if one gets a fear debuff.  
\- instinctual fear, bypass fear immunity (& resistance) if not also immune to instant death effects and poison. nightmare, psychopomp, flora.  
\- the bad end, medusa, väki, psychopomp, petrify even the soul of the victim (i.e. have their allies use =1 wish-lv effect to revive them -_-)  
-Karma -300 Great Evil

Pyromantic Ascendant description  
-versatile pyromancy: heal with fire, divination through fire/smoke/ash, fire- & fire-aspect manipulation, e.g. dispel by burning the opposing mana etc.  
-everything fire, single minded focus compensated by sheer threat and utility-base  
• "Fire sustains the comforts of a household, is used to create integral tools, great works of art, & deadly weapons, & consumes its dues in grand conflagrations; but most importantly, it is a great beast, a form of life just as we, and its demeanor reflects how it is handled."  
•human, low-ish fat bear-mode, auburn skin, wispy fire instead of hair, fire colored eyes glow with unconcealed heat. skin appears stained by soot and ash, stain pattern occasionally shifts,  
-kindled, variable size, skin is soot black patterned with cracks like burned wood; the pattern glows like burning embers, pointy fingers and toes, abdominal cavity is filled by blazing fire with the lower ribs exposed, the gaps between the ribs glow through the remaining chest muscles, bones are fully black, head is a skull with sharp teeth a crown of short horns, covered in fire substituting for skin, the eyes are small white hot spheres in the golden pits, wispy flames burn slowly all around the body, and movements leave behind an incense-like smoke trail  
-favoured weapon, a staff of black metal, a pentagonal cylinder spiraling to form its length, pointed end & the top "unravels" into a lantern design, lightly burning mass of cinder held within, surrounded entirely by a red tinted heat haze.  
•notes:  
-transcendent heat: unnullifiable greater frost resistance  
-heat aura: doesn't stack with above, but dampens all frost damage & effects that occur within  
-truth of fire: doesn't face fire resistance, immunity reduced to extreme resistance (level dependent)  
-true fire: fire spells do not count as magical effects for interacting with dispel magic, antimagic-effects, magic resistance, and similar.  
-kindler's touch: fire damage touch attack  
-fire-, smoke-, ash-, manipulation  
-arsonist: 90% change to set anything that receives fire damage on fire  
-"-mancy= -divination": fire based divination, ash/smoke reading, manifestations through open flames,  
-flame sorcery: strange manipulation of fire concepts (e.g, iron flesh, rapport, from dark souls the like)  
-Karma 0 Neutral

Mummy Ur-Priest description  
-versatile divine magic caster, focus on curse type magic, actual curses, and divine skills  
-well rounded, no terrible weaknesses  
•nondescript humanoid  
\- egyptian complexion, skin practically glows with vitality, golden eyes, bald/buzz cut , pharaoh beard, imposing figure, "chiseled" lean musculature, body has a golden, ambient glow following it  
•nondescript mummy  
\- body is colored a rotten black, wrappings are ash gray with white & lapis hieroglyphs on the outer side and black & gold ones inside, golden eyes with obsidian sclera, no nose above the nasal cavity, skeletal lower jaw partially exposed, partially exposed; partially skeletal hands, pointed skeletal fingers, abdominal cavity is hollow with some wrapping on the inside as well. occasionally sheds sand when walking, dark wisps steadily rising from body  
-lifelike form is made with "divine power", cannot be dispelled by weaker effects  
•notes:  
\- curse type magic: basically just spells face less resistance and nullifications if target doesn't share in their alignment/karma. spells with alignment opposing your own are weaker than baseline  
\- divine authority: easily change your own karmic value, exaggerate a targets karma in its direction, or dampen it toward neutral  
\- persistent curses: DOTs and debuffs also drain victims mana, or appropriate stats, to last longer if possible  
\- insidious curses: attempts at removal hurt the victim  
-channel divinity:  
_-rebuke undead  
_-channel positive/negative energy  
_-fortify un-/life (temp. hp)  
_-mummy rot improvements  
_-divine miracle (great spellbuff + no dispelling it)  
_-redirect spell  
_-steal magical skill (for a duration or all uses)  
_-deify, -body, -mind, -soul (stat boosts)  
\- divine intervention: siphon large amounts of divine power and dictate your desire as a purpose for it. More consistent in power than 'traditionally', notably weaker / simpler than 'traditionally', shorter cooldown. Can be stacked with channel divinity uses for greater power.  
-Karma ±%%% N/A (base value -500 Extreme Evil)

Beholder Magus description  
-fully leveled beholders can compress their racial level and lose traits to be able take better magic classes: beholder mage. Beholder lore states they are immensely intelligent, but just as insane, and beholder mages are more lucid if not sane. Immense intelligence would do well with psionics, wouldn't they...  
-the sole example of a true psi/magic build, no one else apparently cared enough to go through with their attempts  
-glass-cannon-ish build, + low speed compensated for with own buffs and equipment  
•humanoid body-shape (with a cash item), head has a single huge blank pearly eye, a runic pupil floats on the eyes surface and faces the direction that eye is looking, no nose and an improbably large toothy maw, thicker, shorter, teeth rather than long and thin, hair is replaced with long thin-ish tentacles, skin is purplish and leathery, hands appear to be bound together tentacles and fingers seem to lack concise joints, nails are tubular and retractable, feet are similar to hands but more rigid (alternatively legs altogether are replaced with a genie-like wispy smoke which is a lighter purple than the skin), the eye stalks are replaced by runic eye constructs that freely float in varying orbits around the head and are connected to the body by loose strings/chains of runes. body occasionally flickers black/white and/or outline flashes in random colors. Did i mention cash item use?  
•notes:  
\- beholder : beholder mage : truenamer : psion : spellwright : cerebral mage : psiarcanist :  
-spellwright: metamagic modifications on spells already in effect, metamagic on magic items  
_-modify spell  
_-metamagic lensing  
_-assisted casting  
-cerebral mage: fusion of magic psionics, cross-transcribe spells into psionic "scripts" and vice versa  
-psiarcanist: inhibit or catalyze interactions between magic and psionics  
_-reality puncture: psionic + magical -disintegration at maximal catalyzation, counts as neither and collapses the targeted area into unreality that then disappears as conceptual space-time stitches itself up  
_-permits items to benefit from both magic and psionic creation bonuses, and enchantments, "to a degree"  
-Karma -50 Neutral

Storm Dragonoid description  
-elemental and racial monk, fancy skills and passives  
-play-style involves being an absolute dick with knockback, mobility and combos  
-high dps and burst, high stats; damage and agility focus, damage potential split between lightning, wind and sound  
•scales are grayish matte dark blue; think clouds while a storm is brewing, serpentine dragon head, sky blue dragon eyes, teeth not visible while mouth closed, well kept oriental dragon style beard, but no mustache, multiple short horns in rows ending in two larger branching horns. movements leave a transparent wind trail, lightning arcs occasionally around the scales, frightful presence causes a slow whirlwind.  
•notes:  
-racial  
\- lightning breath, concussion wave breath, sound wave breath; all inferior, all unworthy, and thus sealed to strengthen other skills.  
_- storm depletion breath, longer cooldown, small debuffs while on cooldown; larger & more powerful, & with the effects of the other breath-weapons. discovered by interaction between sealed breath-weapons and the higher level atavist class.  
\- awe-full presence: adds change to stun to frightful presence  
\- glancing scales: short boost to phys. defense, change to invalidate physical damage  
\- reverse scale: short boost to mag. defense, change to redirect magic  
-class  
\- lightning touch: lightning damage  
\- gale style: additional reach for physical attacks, damage tapers somewhat quickly  
\- dragon stance: stat bonuses, buff to relevant skills  
\- maelstrom stance: storm aura that slows down enemies in a radius  
\- storm-cloud breathing: lightning damage aura, lightning damage bonuses,  
\- storm's eye mantra: sizable ki cost, true-sight in a radius  
\- storm's wrath: sizable ki cost, turbid winds accompany attacks, adding phys damage and knockback, scales with time spent in flowing motion  
\- storm executor: large ki cost, massive wind/force damage in a large line effect, knockback can be directed outwards or downwards  
-Karma 400 Exalted Good

Arachnoid Spellweaver description  
-halfcaster, racial / caster- romance build, mostly. Works well with trap / ambush based play-style, racials requisite classes boost that, but can function as a wildcard caster  
-lays traps that, damage, seal / restrict, debuff, teleport, etc. low mana overall, but makes up with ritual magic, hoarding talismans, innate spells (at will / skills).  
•human  
\- aristocratic face, black eyes, dot eyebrows, black, shoulder-blade length, smooth straight hair, lean model physique, pale skin. Human form can be change as it is an ability to disguise as a human  
•arachnoid  
-"insectile" humanoid shape, jaws of a camel spider, 8 black compound eyes; false eyelids where the eye retracts into the head to close, "hands" are covered in prehensile fuzz with retractable prehensile claws in place of fingers, feet are just fuzzy with retractable claws.  
•arachnid  
-tarantula-like body but distinct head, massive tarantula jaws slanted slightly downwards, mouth holds several tendrils to aid with eating (& fun), 8 eyes on top of the head like a tarantulas, but compound eyes, body covered in thick dark blue-grey metallic fur, feet are fuzzy with "paws", & retractable claws, pedipalps have prehensile fuzz, abdomen has a skull motif in ivory & black, head has eye motifs in same, legs have talisman motifs on 3. & 4. segments in scarlet.  
•notes: classes mostly tentative  
\- arachnoid : tsuchigumo : spider / vermin lord : spellweaver : spirit warper : talismancer : onmyōji : ritualist : sigilwright : taboo :  
\- ritualist would be an expert / caster, focused on ritual spells  
\- sigilwright composes particularly complex magic circles for a variety of effects  
-talisman notes:  
-while talismans home in on their selected targets, they do benefit from being placed/thrown directly on them / proper aim.  
\- miasmic wind, poison / untyped damage  
\- dragon soul, frightful presence for target  
\- tsujigiri talisman, slashing damage with high critical modifiers  
\- shikigami summons, (grouped together), skinned as more abstracted representations of the spirits  
(-etc.)  
-Karma 300 Great Good

Apex Monster description  
-basically just a massive beast and plays like one, very few "fancy skills".  
-Raw animal combat prowess, bite, claws and tail all almost match divine grade weapons in damage output, and can inflict nasty debuffs such as disease/poison/stun.  
-Sized anything between "medium" and "gargantuan", and damage (and effects) scale to make size more viable.  
-Equipment is skinned as tribal paints and accessories  
•human, lean, emerald eyes, dark brown hair in dreads, roguish stubble, caucasian skin before all the tanning  
•monstrous, 'livyatan melvillei'-like head, six eyes, torso with a slightly pronounced upper body, six bulky muscular limbs, prehensile claws, thick, surface hardened, and somewhat loose hide, bluish gray color scheme,  
•notes:  
-become-a-monster type classes & go from there  
\- putrid backwash, bite attack, poison damage, change to infect with disease,  
\- Roar of the Apex Predator, sound dmg, fear, stun, in a massive radius  
(-etc)  
-Karma -50 Neutral

Angeloid/Rakshasa description  
-passive playstyle, mere presence cripples most lv 80 opponents, high-level nullifications "hide" glass-cannon build, low hp & defense to boost specials. At a clear disadvantage without equipment, even then not viable at lv100 pvp. Casual stroll through pve by design due to lack of optimized npc/monsters  
-nephalem, oni, true vampire, some others. nevermind optimize, this build was a nightmare to pull off at all  
•notes:  
-Absolution In Death, polearm/yari that reduces resistance to his passives in those struck by it, pathetic damage at first, grows quickly when passives catch up.  
-Absolute Radiance Corona, crown that boosts passives, activatable that nullifies all relevant immunities, but not resistances, in range for passives for a total of 1hour per day  
-Karma ±500 Extreme N/A  
-blood is purple with pearly and gold particles and glows red and black  
•human, dieted down power-lifter, tan skin verdigris eyes, gold colored hair, undercut hairstyle, "Michelangelo's god"'s beard,  
•mid-forms: mostly as above, but larger, upper face obscured by feathery wings, little to no beard, animalistic nails (hands remain human otherwise), two small oni horns, a gray-scale cloud texture ring for a halo, 1-2mm extremely dense (as such soft) golden fur with bronze Tasmanian tiger stripes, huge pearly and blue butterfly-like wings.  
_-angelic: slightly slimmer, traditional angel wings although with added cloud-like texture and golden colored sheen, shorter trimmed nails, gentler face, toned down gold skin (no fur).  
_-demonic: fur becomes notably hoarse, nails become pointy, feral feet, crueler face, bony demon wings with fire and black smoke for skin.  
_-vampiric: as true vampire levels necessitate, but cash item-ed to hell for luls, identical to other mid-forms, except notable red stains on body, diablo(game) style blood red pseudopod wings, and rib-cage opening into nightmarish lamprey mouth for the bite attack.  
•faces: one was obviously not enough;  
_-human forms face without beard; golden sclera, number of eyes anything between one and nine, obstruction keyed to clear away when some passives are on,  
_-beastly, think one of those demonic asura by yang qi (artstation), beard better obscures fangs though, same eyes as above.  
_-biblical, 2 concentric black golden rings covered in eyes on the outer side and ears on the internal, slowly rotating in opposite directions, and slowly shifting 45-145 angle between each-other with a large blood red flame erupting from cut-off neck.  
_-face is freely matched with form, last one unaffected by form specific facial modifiers obviously.  
•"true"/strongest racial form:  
-a dark pink early stage and limbless fetus, its "head" being almost as large as its torso, and clocking at 4m in length in entirety.  
-above its head and sligthly to the back are three halo's; one larger than its body, 2 deep red concentric circles with various runic letters in-between and oozing blood-red opaque mist like light; one the same size as its head, comprised of a ring of outwards directed gray-scale flames and; one gold and grey-scale ring that leaves 5 mm space between itself and the former.  
-a small patch at the top of the head connecting on backside to a collar at the "throat" are covered in circular bronze red shell-plating. From the plates at the head rise 3 horns; one like the lower horn of a hercules beetle, but sharper and with more spines; and two nubian ibex horns, with more strongly defined ridges and curving back forwards alongside the one other horn.  
-otherwise the head taken up by a large dragonfly shaped compound eye, 28 unique sets of eyes (from different species) can be observed "surfacing" (and opening) all across its area oftentimes in different spots, but one "simplified" large vertical eye is always open, the pupil and sclera being made of concentric gray rings from black to white, respectively, and the eyelid appears to be a flat strips of parallel lines, extending from top to bottom of the surrounding compound eye, similarly to the strips in a mantis shrimps eyes.  
-the body is more uniform having no distinct pattern adorning it. Tangled webs of blood-vessels and roots connect to both sides of the torso and branch in two to form the rough shape of arms and legs, with solid, hardened blood forming various areas (claws, soles, knuckles etc).  
-floating just above the back is a small black and gold disc, above which is a similar, thicker ring, from which sprout 4 pairs of wings. Front to back order: classic white angel wings with a golden aura, partially transparent gray-scale wings with large dragonfly wings for feathers, black bat/demon wings shrouded by fire, and long, red feathered tentacles with a green sheen acting as tail-feathers.  
-an obtuse groove runs down the front of the "jaw" area and body, stopping at around the solar-plexus. Around where the collarbones would join is a sizable hole, which is blocked by a verdigris colored, strange beak. Verdigris lamprey and angler-fish like teeth "surface" all over the groove, when the biting. The beak like structure is actually the pointed ends of two limpet-like radula, that can extend up to 2m away, acting in place of a proper tail.  
-at the tail end is a short, rigid, extension covered in blood-red crystalline structures that dim in color as they get further away from the body (form specific "blood-pool", distinctly brightens with more of the resource).

* * *

**•npc mentions•  
**This_one has a slightly turgid ego, and had designed 12 NPC:s to emulate the vestiges of his past builds. lvs 60~80  
-brood hivemind: kumodesu  
spider swarms, restriction based skills  
-vampiric thing: bloodflayed  
bloodstarved vampire berserker  
-storm dragon: gale lung  
storm dragon  
-undead apex: deinoteras  
undead version, negative energy fueled  
-force elemental: sonorous echo  
a directed storm of psychic and magical force  
-dead desert god: waste presence  
stealthy, terrain control magic oriented  
-pyromantic undead: cinder hearth  
undead pyromancy, immolation,  
-lingering nightmare: nox quor  
amalgamation of "patron" type monsters  
-golemified monk: konjiki  
more direct in combat, better physical stats  
-swordwraith: ill omen  
incorporeal warrior, ghost  
-drone mothercomputer: sublink  
drone swarms, leadership, disruptive fire  
-leftover lapis philos.: homunculus  
transmutation based combat magic


	4. CH2 5e-ish paragon warlock

D&D based 5e-ish OP OC

might be subject to edits later on

r/unearthed arcana for most all class, subclasses, invocations, feats, etc.  
see scaling cantrips in r/UA for the proper growth of "lesser" cantrips and u/amethystdragon for thematic spells, though a small selection of spidery spells also has a few nice ones, dndbeyound .com has great homebrew archives as well

warlock-alteration/warlock-refreshed gestalt with elements from warlock revised! and warlock remastered  
\+ patron expanded spell lists extended to have a single spell between 6th & 9th spell levels, in essence, epic, "paragon" warlock build, organic / flexible HD-to-features

features, sub-classes, feats ( [] for spells, italics for invocations):  
-"pact" of the blade, & tome  
-dread necromancer subclass, + dullahan + famished dark

-subclasses without "formal" pacts, dread necro. as consequence of failed ritual, dullahan as a part-time job, famished dark from study.  
-magic initiate,  
-occultist, liber vetitum r/ua, can now replace one invocation per long rest.  
-e.g. eldritch adept, eldritch knowledge, feats that grant more invocations, 2 invocations per feat ( for balance, they cant have a level requirement).  
_-8 as standard, 6 from feats.

-**invocations**: AI = archaic invocations ,CI = cantrip invocations 1.5.2 ,NI = new invocations 2.0 ,FI notes from the far realm, PI = patron specific invocations, BI = 6 warlock pact boons & invocations, SI = warlock subclasses and invocations, AP = a pack of warlock's eldritch invocations -from r/UA, +invocations from dandwiki  
-_Breath Of The Night_, SI. at-will free [fog cloud].  
-_N__era's Lullaby_, CI. undead are no longer immune to [sleep], add warlock level to HP of affected creatures.  
-_D__read Mantle_, dullahan patron. pact of blade. unarmored AC now 13+SCAM, frightened targets take additional SCAM psychic damage from pact weapon attacks.  
-_S__ybil Triune_, AI. as long as you can see, you are aware of hidden & invisible creatures within 30 ft of yourself. (GOO only? I'm keeping it, can't hide from death and all that)  
-_C__ontrol Magic_, NI. [mage hand], [dancing lights], [prestidigitation]-like. cantrips like these don't require components or actions to cast or control. with proper scaling, this would be restricted to first and second stages of the cantrip.  
-_P__ower Over Power_, NI. [counter-spell] or [dispel magic]. add proficiency to checks involving the aforementioned, can now spontaneously cast them from mystic arcanum.  
-_Archfey's Lullaby_, PI, proficiency in Sylvan, roll double dice for [sleep].  
-_M__agus Collection_, AI. 5th. you now have 6 attunement slots.  
-_Wild Hunter_, dand. 6th, pact of blade. at-will [hunter's mark], ignore difficult terrain, pact weapon deals +1Dx more damage, can expend pact magic to deal additional 2d8 per slot level damage.  
-_Profane Presence_, dread necro patron. 7th. can negate [hallow] within 30ft of self, non-sentient undead are no longer hostile at first.  
-_H__eightened _S_enses_, BI. 7th. deafened immunity, blind sight to equal range as regular sight.  
_-Pages of Forbidden Knowledge_, AP. 5th. expanded spell lists appear on the tome, you know them for free while you have it.  
-_Blood Arcanum_, famished dark. 11th. can expend HD equal to spell level+1 to regain an arcanum use for that level, SCAM per long rest. slightly balanced from source.  
-_Ars Arcanum_, r/UA. 15th, pact of tome. choose a caster-class, you can now choose & switch your mystic arcanum spells from that classes spell list as well on a long rest. slightly modified from source.

•treasure:  
•(Accursed Obsian, pact weapon), legendary  
requires attunement by a necromancer ( = necromancy focused caster)  
-great macuahuitl, base 3d6 19-20/x3 slashing or bludgeoning damage  
-wielder is considered proficient while attuned. can be wielded in one hand without penalty.  
-functions as a +3 weapon and magical focus.  
-Upon a successful strike the weapon curses the target with a -2 penalty, to either attacks rolls or AC, doesn't stack with itself, until the end of your next turn.  
-the weapon provides you with _Hexmaster_(AI) invocation while attuned  
-Once per day, the weapon can cast [remove curse] as a "wish effect", outright breaking any cursed items, recharging at dawn. thrice per day, the weapon can cast [bestow curse] from the list of curses it has removed, recharging at dusk. Curses unsuitable for target simply fizzle into nothingness.  
-Once per round, a targeted cantrip can be channeled through the weapon, if the weapon hits so does the spell.  
-Within a radius of 15ft around the weapon is a field of ephemeral ghostly appendages. Hostiles treat this area as difficult terrain, have make a concentration check against your spell dc to succeed casting any spell, and ranged attacks into this area have disadvantage, as not only will the projectiles hit the various limbs first, the limbs also bat at projectiles.  
-The weapon has 3 "hands" of its own with which it independently grapples hostiles within 10 ft radius of you. The weapon uses your SCAM and proficiency bonus for its grappling checks, and makes only one check against any one target per round. Grappled targets are considered to have no free hands. On the rounds following a successful grapple, it attempts to shove prone any grappled targets. You can mentally command (no action needed) the weapon to take the help action (grant advantage) against any target it has already grappled and it will do so rather than attempt shove it prone. Attempts to escape these grapples are saves against your spell DC.

•(Pyric Beacon), legendary  
requires attunement by a necromancer  
-war-torch, base 1d6 bludgeoning damage, +1d6 necrotic & 1d6 fire damage if lit, 20/x2  
-provides only dim light, but to 120ft, and stays lit until extinguished. Also, while holding the torch, you may treat dim light out to 30ft as bright light for your own perception.  
-functions as a +2 necromantic focus  
-replaces up to 600gp worth of onyx for the purposes of [create undead], and the spells that result in creation of undead are calculated as if they were one level higher, to a maximum of lv9.  
-Extends the range of rebuke/control undead by 30ft. Undead within dim light provided by the torch have disadvantage against being charmed by rebuke/control undead.  
-Undead within the dim light of the torch see you (& your allies) as their ally(-ies) while charmed by rebuke/control undead.  
-Increases CR of undead dominated by rebuke/control undead by 1/5 (rounded down) of your character level.

•(Magnum Rubicund Locus), Wondrous item, Artifact  
Requires attunement by lv+20 character  
-Has an unlimited pool of charges, with one charge per 5 HD of sacrificed, sapient, creature. gains 1 charge per 100 days IF no charges have been spent during that time. breaks if the pool reaches zero, turning into a blackened, permeable, and fragile husk. it is perfectly possible to sacrifice multiple creatures at once.  
-Charges may be spent to cast spells at the following costs  
_-1st = 1  
_-2nd = 2  
_-3rd = 3  
_-4th = 5  
_-5th = 7  
_-6th = 9  
_-7th = 13  
_-8th = 17  
_-9th = 21  
-an attuned character stops aging, has no lifespan while attuned, loses any penalties caused by age, becomes immune to non-magical poisons and diseases, and may regenerate up to 1 HP per character level at the beginning of every round. every time they regenerate HP in this manner, the artifact loses 1 charge per 10 damage regenerated.  
-grants access to Master Transmuter features and functions as a transmuter's stone for them.  
_-the artifact loses 1 charge for each use of panacea, restore life, and restore youth.  
_-major transmutation costs one charge per use, and can be used despite increased value of result, costing 1 charge per 100G of value increased in this way.  
_-additionally, restore youth extends the creatures lifespan as it reduces age.  
_-the attuned may apply panacea to themselves as a free action.  
-most changes caused by transmutation spells can be made permament by expending the spell's level in charges. (e.g. [barkskin], [Passwall] etc.)  
-the artifact can be used to brew elixirs duplicating any one of panacea, restore life, and restore youth. once per day, attuned characters can reduce their max HP by twice their HD, for 24 hours, to produce one elixir from their blood, while unattuned characters use the artifact to catalyze 50.000G of potion reagents, mixed with a DC of 35. both methods also cost the charge described above.

•(Phylactery of Will-O'-Wisp), wondrous item, legendary/artifact  
requires attunement by a magic caster, must be capable of at least 8th-lv spells.  
-you can now concentrate on up to 3 spells. Whenever needed, make a concentration check to split your focus, plus a check for each spell, and use the worst for all.  
-provides the [Dancing Lights] cantrip, and _Avatar Of Viryn_(FI) invocation.  
-once per round, each of the lights (only if kept separate) created by the cantrip, can deal 1d4 radiant damage to a target within their space.  
-you can cast spells with a range of self on the avatar.

•(Black Eyes Of Girza), Wondrous Item, Legendary  
requires attunement by a magic caster, must be capable of at least 5th-lv enchantment spells.  
-up to thrice per 12 hours, casts [Palantír's Inverse Eye] on whoever attempts to scry on, or otherwise obverse the attuned via divination.  
-enables casting spells of the enchantment school from the space of the sensor created by the spell.

•(Paladin's Hand Amulet), wondrous item, very rare  
requires attunement  
-provides an always active version of [Spare The Dying] cantrip,  
-provides _Defy The Living_(FI) and _Touch Of Renewal_(FI) invocations, except you don't need the [Mending] cantrip itself to use it in this manner.  
-as a full round action, restore SCAM HP to a touched creature.  
•(placeholder),  
•(placeholder),

•Spell list; M.I.F. magic initiate feat, W warlock usual, P.O.T. pact of tome, M.A. Mystic Arcanum :  
•cantrips:  
-[Prestidigitation]M.I.F.  
-[Control Shadows]M.I.F. animate shadows to liking, necrotic dmg as an action  
-[Macabrecadabra]W (necromancer's [prestidigitation])  
-[Shadow Bolt]W ([chill touch] reskin) launch a shadowy bolt of necrotic energies  
-[Mage Hand]W  
-[Atratum's Shadows]W 20ft cylinder of dim light, centered on self (amethystdragon)  
-[Mending]P.O.T.  
-[Will-O'-The-Wisp]P.O.T. ([sacred flame] reskin) ethereal flames spring from the ground  
-[Dress/Undress]P.O.T. (meow magic) quickly do the namesake action  
•1st:  
-[sleep]M.I.F.  
-[Veins of Vigour]W (metabots magical maneuvers)  
-[Unseen Servant]W  
-[Identify]P.O.T.  
-[Detect Magic]P.O.T.  
•2nd:  
-[Spellsword's Incantation]W (metabots magical maneuvers)  
-[Opposing Force]W (meow magic)  
•3rd:  
-[Dispel Magic]W  
-[Counterspell]W  
-[Arcane Advance]W (metabots magical maneuvers)  
•4th:  
-[Shadow of Moil]W  
-[Thirst Of The Bloodwyrm]W (meow magic)  
•5th:  
-[Dream]W  
-[Eviscerate]W (metabots magical maneuvers)

Mystic Arcanum  
•6th:  
-[Druid Grove]M.A.  
•7th:  
-[Etherealness]M.A.  
•8th:  
-[Control Weather]M.A.  
•9th:  
-[Power Word Kill]M.A.

where-ever did I get additional spells known? I'm certain I didn't just pull them out of my ass... I think I mixed interpretations of mystic arcanum from multiple sources...

•class feature notes  
-having lots of features is fun, but the action economy remains ironclad, mostly.  
-SCAM means spellcasting ability modifier  
-GOO is Great Old One  
-due to massed subclasses, "patron" expanded spell lists are a bit difficult, and as this is a independent warlock flavored build, make a little less sense, for now, take both gestalt sides separately, and any repeating spells are on the expanded lists, choose any further needed spells from those listed in subclasses, as well as suitable & relevant spells for 6-9 levels.  
_-Dread Necro. based spells, 1st. [Inflict Wounds]; [Cause Fear], 2nd. [Silence]; [Gentle Repose], 3rd. [Speak With Dead]; [Animate Dead], 4th. [Phantasmal Killer]; [Arcane Eye], 5th. [Antilife Shell]; [Hallow], 6th. [Create Undead], 7th. [Awaken Undead], 8th. [Dominate Monster] necrotic only, 9th. [Animate Lord] (meow magic)

-pages of forbidden knowledge seems much better than W-alteration:s grant mystic arcanum for every spell level from patron extended list. (1-5 level such will be referred to as Arcanum.) I'm not sure if the benefits of the nonspell-form arcanum are enough to make up for only getting to cast one per level.  
-W-refreshed makes pact boons wortwhile, so we'll use those. also, it makes it so that mystic arcanums can be changed within warlock list on long rest.  
-W-remastered has a great agonizing blast replacement, Esoteric Arcana, from which we take Blistering Cantrip. this skips 2 level for gaining invocations.  
-W-remastered 18th level feature for the archfey seems delicious, unlike GOO's. on the other hand, this is excessive even without 18th level features, or compensating invocations.

•**features notes**  
•dread necro notes  
-1st level, Harvester's Scythe + Charnel Touch.  
-6th, Rebuke Undead, CR extends further with "competence". (i.e not sure how to "crunch" it yet)  
-10th, Moulder Of Undeath, can be extended indefinitely through enough spell levels in either animate dead or create undead, but the undead produced by it stays the same.  
-14th, Master Of Death, additional uses at 17th. and 20th. levels.  
•dullahan notes  
-1st, Reapers Mark, additional uses at 9th. and 11th. levels.  
-6th, Grains In The Sand-glass, additional uses at 11th. and 17th. levels. (might be discarded in favor of conduct essence)  
-10th, Fear Itself, until successful save.  
-14th, Tolling Of The Bell, (can target self) or you can gain 3d4 temporary HP.  
•famished dark notes  
-1st, Life Drain gets rolled into charnel touch, adds 1d12 to damage, other features apply, except temp.-HP gain only equals warlock level.  
-6th, Conduct Essence, actual "life drain" kills only, only 1/4 targets HD per kill, rounded down.  
-10th, Clad In Darkness cost is 1/2 your total level in HD,  
_-(-no longer than 5min in one sitting)  
_-"life drain bomb" replaced by gaining 1/2 of a killed creature's HD as temp.-HP, once per round, stacks with tmp.-Hp from other sources  
_-add prof. bonus twice to DC of your own fear effects, against living targets, while active  
_-cant be used until after next long rest if 0HP ability is triggered.  
-14th, by darkness devoured, discarded as unnecessary / wasteful.

* * *

I decided to axe all this as it was outside the big theme, or there were more important things, might make a separate character from them.  
2 invocations from pact breaker, fey-invocations survived the axe because the dullahan has fey connections and roots.  
-_GOO's Psionics_, PI. proficiency in deep speech, warlock cantrips don't require components anymore.  
-_Occult Arcana_, the coven patron. 7th, pact of tome. select an intelligence based skill, you now have proficiency in that skill, or expertise if you were already proficient. also select one metamagic option, you may expend hexlore uses to apply that metamagic to your pact magic. you can switch either of these at the end of a long rest. A modification of occult arcanum & witchcraft (dandwiki).  
-_D__eceive Magic Item_, dand. 12th, pact of tome. count as 1 other class for attunement purposes, +1 attunement slot.

_- Pact Breaker based spells, 1st. [Tasha's Hideous Laughter]; [Cure Wounds], 2nd. [Nystul's Magic Aura]; [Detect Thoughts], 3rd. [Leomund's Tiny Hut]; [sending], 4th. [Evard's Black Tentacles]; [Dominate Beast], 5th. [Geas]; [Rary's Telepathic Bond], 6th. [Mass Suggestion], 7th. [Project Image], 8th. [Dominate Monster], 9th. [Time Stop]  
[Cure Wounds], [Detect Thoughts], [Geas], [Time Stop]. mass suggestion and dominate monster happened to be on the warlock list anyhow, might replace here with something more inspired. altough does W-alteration grant mystic arcanum for every spell level, but only from patron extended list.

•pact breaker notes  
-1st, Study Journal, only needed to recover W-alterations mystic arcanum uses and pact of tome slots.  
-6th, Freedom Of Vance.  
-10th, Delver Of Horrors, advantage on WIS saves in place of resistance.  
-14th, Seeker Of Knowledge,  
_-ability to "collect" invocations as a wizard collects spells, and may change one invocation for another from that list each long rest. (inscribe all present invocations for free, easy access to inscribe invocations whenever receiving more and/or changing one.)  
•Coven Witch notes  
-1st, Hexlore, as described, expect SCAM uses  
-6th, Coven Patron + Coven Bond, archfey as patron.  
-10th, Hex Ward. (might be discarded in favor of thought shield)  
-14th, Herald Of Misfortune, results that can't happen in a given environment are rerolled.  
•GOO notes  
-1st, Awakened Mind + Psychic Pressure, telepathy to 30ft, increases to 60ft at 14th, + 1d4+SCAM psychic damage +fear area of effect to 30ft. (might be discarded in favor of hexlore)  
-6th, Entropic Ward, advantage for a counter attack, additional uses at 11. & 17. levels. (might be discarded in favor of coven patron)  
-10th, Thought Shield + Old Ones Eyes, mental reading immunities, psy. dmg resist., + as an action truesight to 60ft for 10min, 2 per long rest.  
-14th, Create Thrall, discarded as unnecessary / "for balance".

* * *

Warlock homebrew

three faces of fire warlock "patron"  
Fire holds many aspects, it sustains, creates, destroys. The humanoids work with fire constantly, from lighting up a house to smithing steel, however, they only believe they've mastered fire, for fire is a living force of nature, and like any great beast, willing to work for its own debatable benefit. you've extensively studied or sworn yourself to the innumerable spirits of elemental natural fire alike

spells  
1 Absorb Elements, Purify Food and Drink  
2 Pyrotechnics, Heat Metal  
3 Protection from Energy, Fireball  
4 Conjure Minor Elementals, Stone Skin  
5 Immolation, Creation

(  
6 Planar Ally (Ignan only)  
7 Fire Storm  
8 Incendiary Cloud  
9 Shapechange (Ignan creatures only e.g. fire elementals, efreeti.)  
)

1st level: household flame  
-torches, lanterns, candles, etc. as a magical focus.  
-set a bonfire to aid with rest. short rests recover a point of exhaustion, and if an ally expends hit dice to heal during the rest, they do so at advantage. in addition, after a long rest where this feature had been used, allies regain their prof. bonus worth additional hit dice. you may use this feature twice per long rest  
6th level: flames of the forge  
-proficiency with smith's tools, skill prof. with craft(smithing), expertise if already proficient  
-resistance to fire damage  
-you have an additional spell slot, but you cannot use it to cast damaging spells, or use a spell with hostile intentions if it is feasibly constructive, for example heat metal.  
10th level: smolder of scorched earth  
-once per round, when you deal fire damage, you may use your reaction to have all creatures who took damage make a con save against your spell DC or have their maximum HP reduced by the amount of fire damage they took (min. 1). 'possibly, exceeding CHA per short rest causes you to take max damage you dealt, through your resistance.'  
14th level: companion to true fire  
-your fire spells are not considered magic for interacting with dispel magic, antimagic fields, immunity or resistance to spells, or any other effect that would negate magic.  
-in addition, once per long rest, you may spend a bonus action to enter a kindled state for 1 minute, gaining the following benefits.  
-any fire damage you would take instead heals you for the same amount.  
-fire damage you deal bypasses fire resistance, and treats immunity as resistance.  
-automatically deal maximum damage when dealing fire damage, and you can not have disadvantage on attack rolls to deal fire damage.

invocations  
-cremation blast,  
you may have your eldritch blast deal fire damage, and when you do, all beams that hit the same target deal as much damage as the highest rolled one would.  
-pyromania  
whenever you deal any fire damage, you may reroll 1 2:s, and you must take the second result when you do, even if its another 1 or 2.  
-noxious fumes, 5th? level  
CHA per long rest, whenever you cast a spell that deals fire or poison damage, you can use your bonus action to have creatures in the spells area make a save as per the stinking cloud spell. if the spell has no area effect and requires an attack roll, the targets space is used as the area for this effect.  
-thick smoke, CHA per long rest,  
whenever you cast a spell that deals fire damage, you can use your bonus action to obscure the spells area as per the fog cloud spell, except that it doesnt reguire concentration and lasts for 1 minute or until dispersed. if the spell has no area effect, and / or requires an attack roll, the targets space is used as the area for this effect.

* * *

Monk homebrew

3rd: Inner Ki Weave.  
-You have woven the foundation of a sophisticated meridian system within your body.  
You can spend 1 ki point as a bonus action to add your martial arts die to your AC and constitution saving throws until the start of your next turn. This effect extends to all saving throws with **Diamond Soul**.  
You may freely choose to vary your unarmed damage type between bludgeoning, piecing, or slashing.  
In addition, choose a type of energy damage. When you take the attack action, you may spend 1 ki to have your first unarmed strike made during that turn deal your wisdom mod. in additional damage of the chosen type. This extends to first 2 unarmed strikes at 6th, first 3 at 11th level, and all at 17th.

6th: Inner Ki Flow.  
-Through meditation you have achieved continuous flow of ki within your meridians.  
When you are subject to an effect that would have you make an intelligence, wisdom, or charisma saving throw, you may gain advantage on saving throws of that type until the end of your turn as a bonus action.  
Whenever you are hit by an attack, you may spend 1 ki as a reaction to reduce the damage by an amount equal to your wisdom modifier.  
Choose a second type of energy damage. Whenever you would deal damage of the first type, you may instead deal damage of this second type, and vice versa.

11th: Ki Flow Extension.  
-Through rigorous training you have unlocked your ki and can now nominally direct immediately outside your body.  
Your unarmed strikes score critical hits on rolls of 19 or 20.  
After taking a long rest, you may gain resistance to either one of your two chosen energy types until your next long rest.  
When you take the attack action, you may spend 3 ki to add your wisdom mod. to all your attack rolls during that turn.

17th: Ki Weave Mastery.  
-Through sheer experience, you have reached mastery of your meridians and weaving your ki.  
You may spend 2 ki as bonus action to add your prof. bonus to your unarmed strike damage as either one of your chosen energy types for 1 minute.  
When you hit a target, you may spend 2 ki to multiply your damage roll by one half and deal the additional damage as either one of your chosen energy types.  
You can spend 1 ki as a bonus action to reduce your movement speed by any amount up to your total to extend your reach by half of that amount (rounded up) until the start of your next turn.  
You may spend 1 ki as a bonus action to have all benefits to your unarmed strikes also apply to your monk weapons.


	5. CH3 3,5e bullshit self-insert

dungeon crawl? 3.5 edition

might be subject to edits

self-insert most likely  
if not, then backstory is:  
A Beholder that was left crippled by a magical accident during a ritual to become a beholder mage, unable to see or fly at all. Being slowly driven even further insane by the circumstance, they eventually have a most vivid dream of being a humanoid. In the dream they would simply roam some city and surrounding villages, safe with the fact that nothing they couldn't take lives anywhere near, and neither would any adventurers simply attack a random humanoid like themselves. Eventually, in the dream they would stumble upon and visit their lair, having almost forgotten it entirely. They find it somewhat emptier, as everything not secured with magic was taken, and surprisingly, vacant of any monster or corpse. Unsure of their own surprise, they leave, suspecting nothing. Having returned to town, they find themselves distinctly growing tired for the first time they can recall in this dream. Returning to the inn they bought a room in and going to sleep there, they fall into restless sleep. Upon sunrise, they jolt awake as if from a terrible nightmare, and realize they remember their life as a beholder. Testing what they can in their new shape, to determine if their ritual still holds, they find themselves able to use their arcane hands. Determining that inexplicable abilities should best be left unknown to the public, they decide to take a second class for misdirection, choosing to train themselves to be a monk as well. Claiming amnesia and destitution they are admitted to a local monastery for initiative training.  
(backstory extension past 1st level) At some point after the true beginning of their new life, they attempt undo whatever changed them. Failing at first, they discover the pseudonatural form, and realize they could graft their original eyes upon this new, third shape, without risking their cover. Returning to their lair to survey their many tomes for knowledge of grafting and attempt return to their original shape. Finding an object familiar helpful to this end, they eventually succeed in both. After procuring the supplies necessary to prepare and place the grafts, they unceremoniously cut their first shape apart with their arcane hands. Hoarded magical treasure that happens to have regenerative abilities leaves their beholder body less brutalized looking, but no more effective than before. Recovering from the grafts and laying low for the while, they stumble into the discovery, that their beholder mage magic functions to an extent despite the displacement of the stalks in human form. Limited to only 2 simultaneous spells, and the magic behind them horribly disfigured by the complex thaumaturgy involved, however.

STR: ~13  
DEX: ~12  
CON: ~15  
INT: ~18,  
WIS: ~16,  
CHA: ~15  
adjustments: 4th INT, 8th INT, 12th WIS, 16th WIS, 20th WIS.

Race: beholder. preferred humanoid form to houserule-cheese into the race.  
beholder mages gain Willing Deformity as bonus feat at 1st level since they ritually sacrifice their antimagic-eye.  
minor note, beholder mage 3 per quadrant free action casting is only available with beholder stalks, grafts apply.

gestalt, lv10 beholder mage/martial adept monk, lv10 ur-priest/incantatrix  
\+ spellwarped template at 1st level

hit dice size, d8  
skills & skill point gain:  
6+INT for 1-10, 2+INT for 11-20

homebrew feats can be found at dnd - wiki . org

flaws: slow, vulnerable, sadness*, pride*, witchcraft* (*homebrew) (Also, kiss the floor*, and permanent blindness, while in Beholder form)  
compensated feats:  
\- Ur-soul (homebrew)  
\- Extreme Training; willpower conditioning & Inhuman Reflexes (homebrew, Axed beyond rescue, why)  
\- Preferred Humanoid shape ("sealed true form") (homebrew)  
\- Inherent Initiator (homebrew)  
\- Magical Aptitude (homebrew)

monk bonus feats:  
1\. Mage Armor (homebrew)  
2\. Fists of steel (homebrew)  
6\. Body of Iron (homebrew)

incantatrix metamagic feats:  
10\. Extend Spell  
14\. Persistent Spell  
17\. Expand Spell (homebrew)  
20\. Sanctum Spell

standard progression feats:  
1\. Pseudonatural Form (homebrew)  
3\. Object Familiar (homebrew version seems cleaner)  
5\. Graft Flesh  
7\. Silent Spell  
9\. Malign Spell Focus  
11\. Eschew Materials  
13\. Craft Magic Arms and Armour  
15\. Craft Wondrous Artifice (homebrew)  
17\. Forbidden Name (homebrew)  
19\. Broaden Spell List (homebrew)

* * *

notes:  
sanctum arcane fusion would be nice to have...

* * *

bookcaster dnd-wiki

name?  
Aluxandr - corruption of alexander, insp. library of alexandria, meant to evoke a feeling of a foreign alphabet, with altered consonants.

book casting is balanced from the acf by increasing the time to "find" the spells, but adding the doubled casting time is just excessive as a drawback, so none of that.

eidetic spellcaster, dragon 35789  
-no familiar, no book, use incenses to etch to memory, costs as if used pages.  
-destructive synergy on class features, grimoire, weapon focus, -specialization, final word... - use the better grimoire page count, i.e. the grade based one to memorize.

^1 Ur-soul (dnd-wiki)  
#Divine Blooded (dnd-wiki), Blood Domain (dnd-wiki)  
#High Magical Potential (dnd-wiki)  
#Inherent Talents (dnd-wiki)  
1 mage armor (dnd-wiki)  
*1 Craft Consumables (dnd-wiki)  
3 Item Familiar  
*4 Craft Wondrous Artifice (dnd-wiki)  
5 Masterwork Smith (dnd-wiki)  
7 Graft Flesh, any  
*8 Expand Spell (dnd-wiki)  
9 Magical Aptitude (dnd-wiki)  
11 Wuxia Combatant (dnd-wiki)  
*12 Empower Spell  
13 Medusa's Eye (dnd-wiki)  
15 Bag Full Of Knick Knacks, Scaling (dnd-wiki)  
*16 Legion Spell (dnd-wiki)  
17 Forbidden Name (dnd-wiki)  
19 Epic Spellcasting  
*20 Metamagic Essay (dnd-wiki), Expand Spell (dnd-wiki)  
^human bonus feat  
#flaw bonus feats  
*class bonus feats  
flaws: sadness, vulnerable, witchcraft

schemes  
face slot focus item, +enchant enough to qualify for item familiar before the feat, +graft flesh magical eye graft (dnd-wiki), = magical focus eyes, enchant further at leisure, disguise as spelltouched quirk, cannot be stripped off (no disfigurement thank you very much).  
Epic spellcasting is there just because. Item familiar skill bonus is not to checks, but ranks.


	6. CH4 well, HP something

some random OC for multiverse/crossover worlds  
mostly harry potter like magic, character centered on pre-wand magic and old magic and spirits and faeries of old etc.  
there is no such thing as a "magical core", but the "magical muscle" of a person is often times called as such to misinform the masses to think their magic cannot grow. continued use can and will strengthen this as any muscle, extended wand use often causes it to grow numb and stagnant due to the ease of wanded magic. wordless and or wandless magic takes training as there is less of a / no crutch that forces the magic into proper form. innate magical abilities, like veela pyrokinesis, are somewhat an exception, but still benefit from training.

real name pending  
"Dark-Blood sun" as a chuuni alias  
human "occultist bloodmage / hemotheurge summoner"  
familiars:  
_- a flame of a smoldering cinder  
_- a mote of darkness and shadows  
_- a chimeric spider "dragon"  
_- a supercell stormcloud  
artifacts  
_- a rustic claymore-like sword  
_- a pair of magical eyes

6~7 years old  
Story begins with a curious muggle raised child, that begun experimenting with unconventional magic after a particularly noteworthy bout of accidental magic. After having somewhat bored themselves exploring simple telekinesis and amateur pyromancy, the child grows fascinated with the applications of blood and starts looking into such (most likely after being exposed to some muggle propaganda about blood-drawn satanic ritual circles and generally such imagery).  
7~9  
Then one idyllic evening they get the bright idea of grabbing a still burning coal from the fireplace and slowly "feed" it their own blood. The fruits of the improvised sympathetic ritual turn out plentiful and the child obtains their first familiar, a fey quasi-elemental of fire and cinder. With the eventual awakening of the flame-sprite, a whole new world of pyromantic magic opened for the child. At some point the familiar sheds the need for the physical cinder that anchored it, and fully binds itself to the blood of its master.  
~10  
After a year or so, the novelty fades along with the growing competence in pyromancy, and the child asks their good, fiery, friend about making new friends. The flame spirit doesn't oppose such, and together they begin pondering on what element or kin their to be friend ought hail from. Settling upon the mysterious darkness & shadows, the pair brainstorm a quick ritual to introduce themselves to a new familiar. A drop of blood for passage and greeting, another as tribute, and one last in exchange, the boy obtains a familiar of darkness. Wasting no time to bolster their new friend by feeding it blood. The afterglow of the ritual interferes with the minor rite and attracts the attention of a powerful spirit of darkness. After a couple seconds and tense, formal and polite inquiries to the honour of their presence, it grants a "boon" by replacing all blood in the boy's body with the shadow familiar. After a few moments of panic at their sudden blindness and numbness, they ask their fire familiar to express itself in place of their blood as the shadow is doing, and with slow calibration, mostly regain their usual bearings.  
Things having calmed down, they ask the shade of the purpose of the rather rude surprise, and find out that it was to accelerate its growth until it matches the spirit of flame already bound to its master. Figuring that that was fair enough, the trio spends a handful weeks doing nothing to recover biological normalcy, and gain a balance of power. At some point, having found the wisdom to do so, the shade is asked for the effects of the ritual that bound it. The shade answers that it served to establish a boundary to its master, as otherwise the bound shadow would most likely be an alter-ego that operates the boys "own" shadow, like with peter pan.  
11~12  
entrance to Hogwarts or equivalent magic school. Discovery of all the "foolish wand-waving" business, and lack of differentiated casting methods. Coins own terms as a self-styled classification from muggle fantasy literature.  
Slytherin if Hoqwarts, as the house is best suited to accommodate use of dark arts. How blood magic is considered a fully dark art the boy would never understand.  
13~14  
messing with the blood-arts of crossbreeding & hybridization, resulting in a monstrous spider familiar. (acromantula as base for inherent magic, tarantula species for looks and jaws, raft / diving bell spider for amphibiousness, brazilian wandering; brown recluse & such for variance & potency of venom, bolas; spitting; Darwin's bark spider for web tricks. +other arthropods for other qualities, such as bombardier beetle for boiling spray, velvet worm for improved web-spitting, armored cricket for durability.) Also begin occlumency training  
14~15  
realization, during & after the creation of the spider-dragon, on the metamorphic capabilities of magic. Beginning work with flame & shade familiars to further integrate with their magic. Discovery of astral projection, & designing blood bindings to strengthen the spiritual connection to the body. Direct benefits aside, also leads to diversified occlumency defenses.  
~17  
enchanting apprenticeship (or something), + "swords are cool". conventional enchanting knowledge applied along with "old magic" by adding subtler magic to the forging process, all the separate pieces of swords construction, and the finished product itself. Ores found & blessed with the help of earth & stone spirits, some mixed with blood-crystals for smelting, cosmetic forging methods to add patterns (runes) directly into the metal itself, etc. Has a fully established a mindscape at this point.  
~19  
research and experimenting with the spider familiar, resulting in its absorption into their soul as an animagus-form replacement.  
~20  
Happen upon a supercell storm, asks familiars to subjugate its spirit. gain a storm(cloud) familiar.  
~+24  
extensive enchantment work to create two magical eyes with a wide range of abilities


	7. CH5 Misc non-rpg,anime,book OCs

Various OC:s of (not really) lesser effort, perhaps mostly from less role-interactive games & such  
progress of work slow, but extant

**Team Fortress 2**  
Pyro:  
• Buff-pyro body shape, abhorrent appendages limbs, fear monger mask, brimstone horns. Had purchased "cosmetic mutation package" for horns, and scales and claws while they were still available, and (as such) neglects to wear a shirt despite wearing a mask.  
\- doesn't wield a flamethrower or other weapons, wields pyromantic/kinetic abilities  
_- flamethrower replaced by pyrokinesis (exists as a mod for the game). hands form a triangle in front of face and breathes fire through. phlogistinator and dragon's fury are replaced by a projected heat/burn aura & kung-fu moves (fire-bending) to launch flames  
_- flareguns replaced by thrown / launched fireballs. gather fire & shoot for normal flares, add tension for detonator, compress the outer layer for scorch, compress the core for manmelter. Gathering fire from external sources (manmelter feature) bolsters the fireballs (other automatic "crits" don't apply any more). by taking the time gather a larger mass of fire its possible to emulate tf2:s fireball spell  
_- thermal thruster replaced by fire assisted "jedi-leap", and fire assisted double jump  
_- melee weapon replaced by claws, fire infusion, & martial arts. Body has toughened & resists external healing, but attacks aren't much weakened by the lack of a weapon in return. its possible convert attacks partially into fire damage and cause afterburn while doing so. melee attacks that deal fire damage incinerates the corpses when killing.  
\- can perform hadouken & armageddon kill taunt whenever. choreographics for either can of course vary.

• Left over without weapons from a lost battle, kills a couple pursuers with hadoukens and escapes "map boundaries" before knockout switch is activated. Learns to further harness pyromancy and manages to survive to reach civilization, or what remains of it anyway.  
• Dystopian setting, most governments have centralized themselves to their pseudo-Utopian capitals, some new ones have risen with their own cities, and otherwise its wild west like. Australia is almost emptied of humans, as Australium abuse for extended life took its toll from birthrates, and many of its users died rather quickly when it ran out.  
Magic is real, but not many have any skill with it, and technology has somewhat slowed down. Between magic, and the (oh so) slow reintroduction of australium into the ecosystem, the outback had become the home & breeding grounds for more dangerous beasts, and they managed to migrate to rest of the world as well. Actual _monsters_ are rare, and coveted because their bodies enrich australium.  
• The Administrator is an AI in the computer systems of the various maps and continues to play the war game for its own entertainment, and a little duty to do so due to its programming. Each class represents dozens of different individuals of the role and occupation who worked with the teams at some point in the past. Members of both genders, different ethnicities, and varying builds are all represented (& catalogued) in the cloning facility's DNA & memory repository. The AI has a whimsical randomizer algorithm which picks a different file whenever a mercenary doesn't survive after a match has ended until the knockout switch. A person's memory is generally less clear the longer they've been dead between being on duty. What memories might resurface with living are generally buried by battle stress & fatigue.  
Those still "on duty" have a few days for personal maintenance between battles and any new (or old, really) arrivals are introduced during this downtime. The Teams respective headquarters are equipped to deal with any material needs, which can be purchased from various kiosks, or stored in personal quarters. The AI occasionally pulls some "big brother"-esque jokes during downtime. All unattended belongings are stored and cataloged by owner whenever moved.

**Binding of isaac**  
expansions/mods: rebirth, afterbirth, afterbirth+, antibirth  
• character: Forgotten  
• passive items: ceremonial robes, infamy, black powder, brimstone, mom's knife, abaddon, anti-gravity, lost contact, schoolbag, bird's eye, 2spooky, eye of the occult, the inner eye, mutant spider, stopwatch. +stat boosts  
• active item: "bowl of tears", "dull razor". used to be "the nail"  
• transformation: Leviathan  
\- skeletal body + lovecraftian horror, wearing ceremonial robes and a harrowing mask  
\- armed with a 7 bladed bone "scythe", a pouch of black powder, and an ornate bowl.  
_- each blade on the scythe leaves a damaging trail  
_- the scythe and its trails can deflect projectiles  
_- the powder is used create variably sized life-drain circles  
_- the bowl is used to throw a large mass of flames  
\- capable of launching and manipulating spheres of burning brimstone, nullifying projectiles, emitting a fear aura, and temporally slowing down time.

• The world is divided into the overworld, where humans (& other races) have built their civilizations, and the underworld (not afterlife), where various monsters thrive. Occasionally, an unfortunate soul falls into underworld, and must make their ways there. The underworld isn't necessarily physically underground, and rather exists parallel to the overworld. Magic is much diminished in the overworld, but does exist; subtle effects in particular. The occasional lucky person who finds a 1 or 2 way passage to the overworld after spending however much time in the underworld will find the most of any powers they accumulated all but disappearing from the lack of ambient magic.

**Hollow Knight**  
Spider, tarantula based  
• Mostly proper spider body, but with a distinct head. Jaws and fangs are large as with tarantulas. Pedipalps have functional hands, legs have claws and paws. Orienting themselves upright on the two back legs would leave pedipalps as fine manipulators, and the two front legs as stronger, cruder arms  
• Wears a simple cloth on thorax and abdomen while in natural posture, opts to cover the jaws with a veil in polite company. when upright tends wear robe-like garments with sleeves and legs, or bands to hold the front & back pairs of legs together.  
• Fights with natural weapons; strikes with legs and swipes with the claws on them. Biting and venom mostly left out for necessity of grappling the foe in question, and general lethality. Can spit silk to hinder foes, and venom to harm them, in a small cone shaped spray. Limited magic ability, mostly preparatory in the form of charms.  
\- Green/Salmon/Mottled Gutload Charm: a charm made of partially digested food, fully sates the wearer's need for sustenance, and continuously regenerates stamina.  
\- Pale Fang Charm: a charm made of shed fangs and pale ore, hardens the wearer's natural weapons, increasing damage and enabling deflection.  
\- Lumafly Capacitor Charm: a charm made of trapped lumaflies and weaver sorcery, sheds a little light & channels lightning through the wearer's strikes, increasing damage.  
_- Mantis Harpoon, a handful mantis claws bound together with silk rope, useful for scaling structures, can be used to drag foes around. conducts lumafly lightning  
\- Crystal Lumafly Charm: a charm made of lumaflies trapped in crystal, permits the wearer to charge and launch bolts of destructive lightning.  
\- Crystal Shell Charm: a charm made of crystallized shells, permits the wearer to charge energy for powerful movements. desolate dive level strikes, limited crystal dash  
\- Shaman Mask Charm: a charm made of discarded snail shells, improves wearer's attunement to the mystical, making it easier to wield such energies.  
\- Shaman Bone Charm: a charm made of whole snail shells, greatly improves wearer's attunement to the mystical, granting access to limited spellwork.  
\- Scarlet Cinder Charm: a charm made of cinder burned by peculiar scarlet flame, attunes the wearer to the flames of nightmare, letting them see and act in the dreamworld.  
\- Mothwing Emblem Charm: a charm made of mothwing material, attunes the wearer to the power of essence and dreams, letting them see and act in the dreamworld.  
\- Weathered Wayfarer Charm: a charm made of a weathered mask, anchors the wearer's mind and protects it from the effects of the wastes.  
\- Dark Idol Charm: a charm made of a strange black idol, grants the ability to navigate ones surroundings despite utter darkness, makes certain creatures less hostile.  
\- Pale Petal Charm: a charm made of petals from a pale flower, brings serenity to wearer and all in their surroundings, reducing hostility; wards the wearer from darkness.  
• Occupation as a clothier / tailor to pass time and make some geo, and as a cover to weave charms and armor for himself. The occasional adventurer discovers their second trade, and is bribed with a charm or piece of cloth armor to keep quiet about it (a hidden seal of binding on the agreement makes sure they don't tattle).

• Wandered a lot in his youth, which necessitated the invention of the gutload charm, as food was sparse often enough. Afterwards, the combination of a constantly full stomach and an active lifestyle caused him to grow abnormally large for a male, which he takes immense pride in. The occasional male suitor from a compatible species is mirthfully corrected and turned away with good humor.  
• The unusual ability to spit both webbing and venom, something otherwise found only in smaller spiders, is not actually inborn. A particularly skilled snail shaman sculpted a spell into into his jaws to make it possible, as a favor for saving their life.

**Star Wars**  
ambiguous time-setting  
• Dark acolyte of a sith who got bagged by (the) jedi, before any irreparable damage could be done to his sanity. Laid low repairing his psyche and meditating on the actual meaning of the sith code. Eventually takes all the deeply conditioned hate and ties it into a proverbial knot, giving him a subdued intensity to his eyes and a lack of blatant evil to his conduct. Also takes over his master's businesses, moving everything jedi would catch into subtler pursuits. Goes over his masters records of sith sorceries.  
• Everything great from the dark side fashion, without excess of black leather. Race human, skin color irrelevant, but alterations undecided.  
• Heavily modified lightsaber.  
\- Mostly unremarkable, all moving physical parts are covered by casing. Even activating the lightsaber needs the use of Force to press an internal button.  
\- Two 'crossguard' emitters, without shrouds, that are blocked by two angular vaguely talon shaped components, that destabilize the 'crossguards' while redirecting the energy into the main beam, making the blade remarkably wide and flat. Whether or not it is merely a wide longsword, or an executioner sword, depends on the length setting of the main blade.  
\- Altering the settings enables the secondary emitters to pulse energy in opposite cycles, making the blade undulate like an animated flamberge.


	8. CH6 mostly characterless abilities

**List for OC martial arts, arcana, and such. mostly unused for specific OC:s  
**(some) most written as observations of some outsider due to creative urges.

subject to unannounced edits whenever

* * *

**MEDITATION TECHNIQUES**

Stargazer's Wayfinding  
"We are born of the stars, made men by the stars, undone by the stars."  
Astral projection based, can only be performed under open skies.  
A corruption of the standard and well-known method astral projection, that most would find hazardous at best, utilized to astounding success by its practitioners. The very progress that ultimately kills most who fumble with astral projection performed deliberately, as the practitioner deadens their connection with their material body enough for their astral body to become ill-defined and malleable, and most importantly, lose the silver cord. Initial stages describe methods to become a spiritual entity rather like a ghost, in order retain a sense self, and master the shapeshifting of the seemingly imperfect projection.  
Actual meditation with the technique is performed by the practitioner assuming the qualities of a wave, much like sound or a radio signal, and projecting ones spiritual form and consciousness towards the stars. It is advised to begin slowly, to find the limit of how much the practitioner can permit themselves to spread without losing cohesion, as the distances involved quickly stretch their spiritual form into truly colossal sizes. As the practitioner travels the void-sky between the stars faster than light itself, there is much time-dilation upon their consciousness, and as such a practitioner often forgets most of what they'd discovered during the journey. This is the primary reason many practitioners seem wise beyond years, and or exhibit the carefreeness most would expect of the ageless fey. Collecting and parsing the many inevitable corruptions upon the mind and soul that such a method brings is the key to its success; as the soul that returns is often almost completely composed of cosmic energies after the exposure, regardless of how much has to be expended to preserve the practitioners life after the trial. Meditating upon the changes to the psyche, and the incomprehensible understandings that brought them forth, expands the practitioners understanding of the world, and themselves. The diversity of abilities this leads to among the ranks of practitioners is a welcome bonus.  
Ultimately a most effective method of cultivation, as most adepts can retreat back to their bodies faster than anything can hope to pursue them.

Deathseeker's Journey  
"Everything that ever was has left its mark, that most cannot see them is no argument."  
loosely astral projection based, requires an extremely near death experience.  
A strange and unsettling form of meditation, where the practitioner performs astral projection inwards, or some impossible direction, and their soul disappears as if they'd suffered soul-death, which even gods find tedious to undo. Practitioners tell conflicting tales of strange lands filled with ruins and graves and remains in various states of decay. The most prominent perhaps, is the depiction of oddly well lit desserts of dark grey sands beneath vast, dark skies of nothingness. Merely the act of entering the realm advances cultivation, and the many secrets one can discover there only add to it. A fairly famous practitioner woke up from meditation one day, to find their native tongue having shifted to a language so ancient no-one from the same continent had even ever heard of it. Fortunately they were still perfectly capable of switching to the far more modern Common. The important part was when the practitioner accidentally slipped to using the ancient language in their spellwork, and found it amplified their magical might by a factor i hear was about 13. Needless to say the mildly curious before Mages guild became suddenly quite insistent about learning it.  
A rich cultivation path that enjoys many practitioners, and greater diversity in their abilities, apart from the more often than not macabre twist to any technique or lore discovered.

(Placeholder)

* * *

**MARTIAL ARTS**

Magma Bone Frame  
-no quote  
mostly physical style with an undercurrent of element to it  
One of the deadlier styles to face, as a practitioner can betray little in the way of their true power before its too late for their foes. Magma Bone Frame is notoriously subtle for a fire elemental style, and most of its practitioners can appear little more than particularly large hired muscle if they so wish. Training that promotes muscle growth alone would not give the physiques most practitioner of this have, and indeed the style has its own secrets with which to alter the bone structure of its apprentices. Combining breathing techniques and stimulants that both raise and lower body temperature, the practitioners gain the ability to stockpile vast amounts of heat into their bones. By the time its impossible for and adept to conceal the elemental nature of the style, they already hold volcanic levels of heat within their bodies. The style generally revolves around being either unstoppable, or unyielding. Whether an adept is on the defensive or offensive, they still dictate the flow of the battle. The style can quickly switch to defense, and the constitution of an adept can easily accommodate a well or otherwise placed counter. Being on the receiving end of a strike from the superhuman body, along with a volcanic eruption of heat at point-blank, is surely not an experience any wish to repeat.

Hoarfrost Breath  
-no quote yet  
physical & magical elemental style,  
A style in favor in areas of cold climates and harsh seasons, Hoarfrost Breath is a style for those with an affinity for frost. Practitioners learn to lower their body temperature considerably, without loss on their prowess. Secret breathing techniques to dramatically lower blood temperature provide an affinity for cold, relief from heat, and when properly applied, considerable endurance. Much employed by rogues, who find the lowered temperature arrests physical movement enough to make precision much easier, despite no slowness visible to others. Because of the shady nature of many of its practitioners in reasonable climates, most its techniques remain obscure, but known techniques include imbuing strikes or weapons with bone-chilling frost, conjuring winds of truly freezing air, or actually freezing the very air to use as projectiles. What I hear of the more honorable members of the style, in areas where its more widespread, it finds most use as a way for warriors to remain functional despite the utter cold, and derive some benefit from it as well.  
In the end I'm left interested of the origins of the style, but mostly likely will never see that interest sated from aversion of the eternal winters.

Empyrean Lightning Dragon style  
-no quote yet  
physical & magical elemental style  
Considered the apex of martial prowess, Empyrean Lightning Dragon style enjoys great prestige. Originating from a mountain range housing many lightning aligned dragons, the style is taught almost exclusively at its birthplace, with the only exceptions being the newer built monasteries on neighboring peaks on the same mountain range. Practitioners first develop draconic might, and then begin sustaining a constant state of full-body lightning infusion. How exactly either of these is achieved is a closely guarded secret of the style, hidden in part by infamous difficulty that sees a full half of all new acolytes dying from carelessness within a year. The end result is said to be a state where lightning constantly flows through the body, equal in measure with blood. Regardless of such supposition, it is well known that practitioner that survive to come down the mountains are able to rush about at unparalleled speeds, as if they'd turned into a bolt lightning, and strike with equally frightening force, which anyone foolish enough to attempt endure, will find carries more lightning than weight.

Pyromantic Arts Pancratium  
-no quote yet  
mostly magical style with heavy elementalism  
An entertaining style to watch whenever its practitioners feel like giving a show, pyromantic Arts Pancratium was founded by a pyromancer who found their body shamefully lacking in comparison to their magical powers. Being a style dedicated to bringing prospective pyromancers up to speed on martial prowess, it is thought of as a bottom-line style by more physical martial artists. Showy and audacious, the style centers with intuitive or passive magic in close combat, where more conventional magic is difficult. As such the style is one those "fantastic martial arts" many children think they'll one day be a master of, enthralled by the vivid displays of what is otherwise considered magic.  
Practitioners are often not too concerned with the secrecy of their "fitness program", and the three most distinct styles are well known if one knows where to look; the massively offensive Sol Invictus style, the speed oriented Wildfire Blossoms style and the defensive Dance of Flames style. Sol Invictus is best summed up by "The best defense is an overwhelming offense.", which its users seem to actually believe. Controversial wisdom set aside, Sol Invictus employs bravado and audaciousness to give ample opportunity for heavier magic to employed, or failing that, has methods to simply press a tight offense until the opposition crumples. Wildfire Blossoms employ magic to lighten the body and add damage to otherwise pathetically light jabs, that tends to surprise their foes with severe burns. Dance of Flames is highly reactive, frustrating opponents by flitting around their attacks and redirecting them to ruin their rhythm and dominate the flow; the otherwise elementary technique is made effective by a subtle aura of heat around the adept, that quickly builds up to deteriorate their foes' effectiveness.

(placeholder)

* * *

**Arcana (Magic)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

runic thoughts

Bloodborne's Caryll runes have plenty of potential, i think, but aren't too well cultivated in the game itself. omitting oath runes and any that I failed to translate from game mechanic to narrative.  
literal, note. effect  
-metamorphosis, clockwise. boosts vitality (hp).  
-metamorphosis, anti-clockwise. boosts stamina.  
-roar, "beast". decreases fall damage, increases beasthood? "horrid unwelcome instinct deep in the hearts of men" would most likely ease transformation in lycanthropes, or cause it.  
-guidance, guiding light?. increases lifeleech (rally). deeper lore of the world implies the healing blood is infested with incorporeal parasites of the great ones. rally is by this angle merely an assurance to the little beings that their host is not about to die, and the act of them staying actually prevents damage from taking hold.  
-lake, -, arcane, dissipating, fading, great. increases damage reduction, physical, magic, lightning, fire, all. "- ripples like a watery reflection." "Great volumes of water serve as a bulwark guarding sleep, and an augur of the eldritch Truth. -" shape implies selective reflection, concealed details.  
-deep sea, -, clear, stunning, great. increases status effect resistance, "frenzy", poison, "rapid poison", all. frenzy is a build up of lethal insanity, rapid poison causes significant instant hp loss. "- depicts downreaching currents." "Great volumes of water serve as a bulwark guarding sleep, and an augur of the eldritch Truth. -"  
-euphoria, "blood rapture". "visceral" attacks heal. visceral attack is one where the hunter grows claws and just shoves their hand into the internals of an enemy, ripping it out in a massive shower of blood.  
-bloodlust, "clawmark". visceral attacks deal more damage. "sweet temptation to accept bestial instincts"  
-eye. increases item discovery. " Allows one to make additional discoveries." "Eyes symbolize the truth Master Willem sought in his research. Disillusioned by the limits of human intellect, Master Willem looked to beings from higher planes for guidance, and sought to line his brain with eyes in order to elevate his thoughts."  
-heir. visceral attacks grant increased blood echoes. a rune that is "sentimental with the warmth of blood".  
-moon. increases gained blood echoes. "The Great Ones that inhabit the nightmare are sympathetic in spirit, and often answer when called upon." rather than oozing blood, like some runes, this one glows with that red shade, like a lunar eclipse.

considering the fact that Bloodborne primarily takes place in ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶e̶v̶e̶r̶d̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ ̶d̶i̶m̶e̶n̶s̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶o̶f̶ the Hunter's dream, the Nightmare realm, and hunters merely project their consciousness into material locales, several runes of physical effect might be in truth mind affecting. I like to think the "Great Lake" rune for example might be able to protect the mind against intrusion, while the "Great Deep Sea" rune would make it more difficult to manipulate. The shared descriptions of these runes imply a more mental function, even if their mechanic grants physical benefits.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the spirit of is it a bug or a feature, 13 distinct runes, 2 sets of 7 which divide into 3 sets of 3, 3 sets of 1, and a doubled rune:

**ᚱ** \- **ᛃ** \- **ᚷ**

\- **ᛈ **-

**ᛜ** \- **ᛗ** \- **ᚢ**

\- **ᛁ** -

**ᚦ** \- **ᛋ **\- **ᚺ**

\- **ᛉ **-

\- **ᚹ **\- **ᚹ **-

the raw power represented by this many runes, and the chaos caused by its shape, makes this a rough draft.  
left to right, up to down. runesecrets . com  
\- Raidho, initiative, journey, direction. -marks the beginning of the runes, reduces friction between the runes and the natural magic of the body.  
\- Jera, harvest, reward, cyclical time. -increases positive yields of the runes, mark the reward for something. time aspect noted, presently an unknown variable.  
\- Gebo, sacrifice, exchange, gift. -shows that the power of the runes is in exchange to personal sacrifice, perhaps as a gift for knowing the runes as well.  
\- Perthro, the unknown, fate, free will. -marks itself in junction with jera, signifies free will to be rewarding, rewards individuality by mannaz.  
\- Inguz, isolation (seed bed), internal growth, personal development. -creates a state where growth and personal development happen.  
\- Mannaz, mankind, divine structure, human soul. -marks the role of man, improves memory and logical ability. combines with perthro to "conceal" the human soul.  
\- Uruz, life force, endurance, survival. -improves vitality, endurance, speeds up the healing of wounds.  
\- Isa, ice, stillness, self. -marks the self, moderates growth. connection to cosmic ice (void) noted.  
\- Thurisaz, giant, reactive force, regenerative catalyst. -improves strength, increases height, renews stamina, combines with uruz to improve healing factor.  
\- Sowilo, sunlight, success, revelation. -marks success and triumph, reveals guidance. connection to cosmic fire (sun) noted.  
\- Hagalaz, disruption, power beyond human ability, idealistic change. -disrupts natural order to enable realization of ideal state beyond normal human reach.  
\- Algiz, link to divinity, protection, higher self. -protects the higher self from undue influences. combines with isa and sowilo reveal and succeed with/despite divine designs.  
\- Wunjo, harmony, bonding of like forces, perfection. -seals the runic array, bonds harmonious runes effects together, amplifies positive interference and reduces negative.  
cosmic isa and sowilo balance each other out as decreed by wunjo. column reads about as, 'reward for the free will of man (mortal), personal triumph over divine plan'. The possible combination of gebo with perthro, the sacrifice of free will or luck, is worrying, but it can also read as the gift of free will or luck.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

pyromancies  
\- Ember Cloud  
Produce multiple small flames floating around self, and propel them in a direction of your choice. the flames home in on nearby enemies they pass. (bullet hell of small homing flames.) based on smoldering tree woman.  
\- Old Chaos Vestige  
Launch a great spherical flame that explodes violently. (mostly a forbidden sun clone.) chaos bed vestige + seething chaos.  
\- Serpent Flame Arc  
Empower weapon with serpentine flame that trails behind each strike and homes in on enemies. (essentially a homing fire whip originating from weapon.) carthus flame arc + fire snake.  
\- Sheltering Warmth  
Cast a gentle flame of peaceful warmth, bringing healing and peace to all those in its vicinity. (Healing flame that beckons creatures with a larger radius where enemies are charmed.) warmth + rapport.  
\- Funeral Flame  
Flames envelop and burrow inside target, burning them down to cinders in mere moments. (boosted sacred flame along with profaned flame visuals.) sacred flame + profaned flame.  
\- Deep Serpents  
Summon a sphere harrowing black flames that lets loose serpents of black flame. (stationary source of black serpents.) floating chaos + black serpent.  
\- Old Chaos Stream  
Fire a torrential volley of lava. ("a dense beam of great chaos fire orbs.") great chaos fire orb + soul stream.  
\- Noxious Fume Stain  
Imbue weapon with impure fumes of stifled flames, causing it to inflict terrible ailments. (dark fumes surround weapon, applies slowing effect upon hit, adds toxic, petrification and curse build up.) toxic mist + carthus flame arc.  
\- Chaos Greatsword  
Attack with a greatsword formed of churning lava. (reddish orange soul greatsword, great fire damage that leaves a pool of lava under a struck target.) soul greatsword + great chaos fire orb.  
\- Irithyll Aurora Arc  
Reinforce weapon an iridescent aurora, simultaneously burning and freezing your foes. (multicolored flame arc, inflict fire damage + frostbite.) carthus flame arc + frozen weapon.  
\- Profaned Chaos Serpent  
Create a great serpent of lava and fire, to seek out and consume your foes. (massively beefed fire snake that trails lava and moves freely in 3 dimensions) fire snake + burning stake witch concept art.  
\- Witch-Fire Pyre  
Create a large column of confining, hungry fire to burn your foes. (firestorm or burning stake witch fire erupts from the ground, but doesn't launch, and deals fire damage by tick spent inside it.) based on burning stake witch + fire whip.  
\- Stone Sheath  
Cover weapon in dense stone and strike. Can be applied to the bare fist as well (briefly ignites like any fire, then covers weapon with call to stone particles) carthus flame arc (/ sacred flame) + boulder heave

miracles  
\- Rending Force  
Project a sharpened shockwave, knocking down & wounding your foes. (quicker emit force, deals physical damage at range.) emit force + farron flashsword.  
\- Gnawing Wall  
Summons a swarm of umbral insects to form a barrier that feasts upon foes and spells alike. (negates spells and causes massive bleed on those within it.) dorhys gnawing + twisted wall of light.  
\- Tears Of Mourning  
Bless the death of your enemies, infusing their still living bodies with volatile dark magic. (essentially a shorter fuse mad king's folly bomb on several enemies around you.) dead again + atonement.  
\- Blade Of Censure  
Reinforce weapon with dark silence, preventing those struck by it from using magic. (vos static & dark blade haze, a little dark damage + a short & stacking vow of silence on those struck.) dark blade + vow of silence.  
\- Hallowed Weapon  
Bless weapon with divine wrath, forcing aside any who would dare meet it battle. (wotg shockwaves upon hitting, big physical damage + massive knockback.) blessed weapon + wrath of the gods.  
\- Sunlight Storm  
Call down a mighty pillars sunlight to smite your foes. (reasonably aim-able sunlight bolt from above + cloud of static around strike zone.) based on dragonslayer swordspear's falling bolt. + lightning storm.  
\- Sunlight Wyrm  
Create and unleash a great serpent of sunlight. (a great worm conjured from sunlight to strike at foes with its body.) based on carthus sandworm + black serpent.  
\- Spear Of The Gods  
Create and draw a divine greatbow of white light, releasing missile of divine wrath when ready. (a pure white greatbow, adjust aim, fire a divine pillar of light that explodes into wrath of the gods.) wrath of the gods + lightning arrow + divine pillars of light.  
\- Heavenly Protection  
Bless the body with a coating of densely woven light, repelling magic. (golden great magic barrier with hovering gold points ala twisted wall of light, redirects spells away from the user.) great magic barrier + twisted wall of light.  
\- Word Of Censure  
Utter harsh words of censure against petty magic, preventing magic use, undoing any active spells, and draining the focus of those who stand against you. (a couple vow of silence, with the unused massive vos aura appearing around the user, drains 40% of fp from enemies. has no effect on user or allies) vow of silence + wrath of the gods + pacify (skill).  
\- Heaven's Judgement  
Cast an overwhelming radiance, filling the very souls of all around you with divine power. (a circle of overwhelming light spreads from user, dealing massive damage to hollow or abyssal enemies, heals living humans and creatures.) soul appease + wrath of the gods + soothing sunlight.  
\- Wrath of the Deep  
Blast your surroundings with dark force, shoving foes aside. (a dark purple wrath of the gods explosion, sustained for a short moment.) wrath of the gods + mad kings folly blast.

sorceries  
\- Aromatic Wax Spray  
Create and launch a spray of sticky wax, slowing & restricting those caught within. (a burst of several grand archives scholar wax sprays.) based on grand archives scholars.  
\- Miasmic Magic Weapon  
Imbue weapon with pestilent mist, eroding your foes life through any defense. (shrouds weapon in pestilent mist which lingers around weapon's trails for a short duration, dealing its damage on contact.) pestilent mercury(mist) + crystal magic weapon.  
\- Miasmic Wind  
Release a directed cascade of pestilent mist, eroding life in a controlled manner. (snap freeze but with pestilent mist, shouldn't hurt the caster unless they deliberately enter the cloud.) snap freeze + pestilent mist.  
\- Renewing Fountain Of Light  
Distorts light to renew magic, restarting the duration of any ongoing effect. (several repair vfx:s + wall of light vfx, essentially casts everything again.) repair + twisted wall of light  
\- Splintering Crystal Burst  
Create and launch a lone crystal soulmass, that shortly splinters into a cloud of crystal shards, shredding its target. (farron hail originating from a soulmass, with crystals and simultaneously releasing all shots.) farron hail + crystal hail.  
\- Prismatic Magic Barrier  
Coat the body with a superlative barrier against harm, protecting oneself even without a shield. (multicolored great magic barrier + purple sheen & crystal flakes.) great magic barrier + great magic shield.  
\- Cage Of Twisted Light  
Distort & weave light around ones hand to forcibly manipulate magic. (a faint twisted wall of light. catch incoming spells & throw them back at your leisure, strip enchantments off of targets within reach, bypass tactile illusions without dispelling them, etc.) twisted wall of light + great magic barrier  
\- Crystal Frost Spear  
Launch a spearhead of Frozen mist, piercing your foes and freezing them where they stand. (pale crystal soul spear that trails snap freeze clouds, inflicts great frostbite.) crystal soul spear + snap freeze.  
\- Crystal Stone Spear  
Launch a spear of solidified crystal, striking foes and shattering their defenses. (fire a crystalline spear that deals physical damage and massive poise damage.) crystal soul spear + boulder heave.  
\- Simmering Frost  
Throw a sphere of concentrated frost, that explodes into freezing clouds. (light blue seething chaos that explodes into a massive frost cloud, inflicts massive frost, ignores the "cool-down" period of being frostbitten.) snap freeze + seething chaos  
\- Aromatic Wax Membrane  
Coat the body in a film of aromatic wax, protecting yourself against most sources of curse. (body takes on a pale tint, and wax spray particles float around on it.) based on waxhead-form from the grand archives.  
\- Crystal Magic Vortex  
Create a great bursts of crystalline magic in surroundings, surrounding yourself in a storm of crystals. (large crystals sprout from the ground and explode) chaos storm + white dragon breath.

crossover spells  
\- Ungoliant's Gnawing, miracle, lord of the rings.  
Grab attack to massive dark damage and bleed, restoring hp and fp to the user. A dreadful dark miracle born of the soul of a primordial; consume the body and essence of your enemies alike. life drain (skill) + dorhy's gnawing.  
\- Demon Within, pyromancy, lord of the rings.  
Constant dark and fire damage to all in vicinity, including the user, and offers a minor boost to attack, absorption, resistance, and stamina regen. A dark pyromancy salvaged from a demonic soul; envelop yourself in a shroud of fire and darkness. deep protection + immolation  
\- Life To Stone, pyromancy, harry potter.  
A flash amber either slays or petrifies those that witness it. The weak turn wholly to stone, but it can be resisted, only to become burdened down by the stony flesh. (Stone flesh without the defense bonus to those that are not slain by curse, nor suffer petrification.) An unorthodox pyromancy discovered from the soul of the serpent monarch; emulate the deadly gaze it once held. based on the Basilisk, and the fact pyromancy can produce stone (boulder heave).  
\- Oppress Life, sorcery, harry potter.  
A terrible aura weights upon the very world around you, plants wither and freeze, and your enemies must face the inevitability of their defeat. (Temporally reduce max hp and fp, and drain souls, from all within radius.) A truly dark sorcery developed from the dregs of a particularly foul spiritual being; draw in positive energies from your surroundings. based on dementors and irithyll jailers.  
\- Force Discharge, miracle, star wars.  
Constant stream of lightning at a close range, quickly build up lightning damage. (fire surge with lightning storm static particles and lightning damage) A miracle redeemed from the malevolent teachings of a lord of dark; suppress villains by channeling lightning upon them. lightning spear + fire surge.  
\- Prismatic Light Weapon, sorcery, star wars.  
Reinforce a weapon with crystal and imbue it with constrained light, letting it bypass physical defenses with ease. (weapon's physical damage becomes untyped/magic) A sophisticated sorcery developed by studying highly developed weapons technology; transmute your weapon into shape of tightly arrayed light. based on lightsabers + crystal magic weapon.


	9. CH7 Dark Souls inspired something

Dark souls inspired

**work in progress, to an extent**

A warrior mage from a dark souls inspired world.  
name: Asp Marraou  
self insert or not. Will have some sort of cross-over shenanigans. Big candidates for another world travel are isekai mahou wa okureteru (the magic in this other world is too far behind), lord of the rings, harry potter, overlord (maruyama), Star Wars.

Ancient unkindled, burned away by first flame before linking the fire was properly established, slumbered in death past many ages of fire and dark, until one day the Throne of Want quaked in discord at being left abandoned for the first time, waking many unkindled. Disoriented and weak from awakening, Asp spent a long time merely recovering his strength and recalling the many spells he once knew, rather than venture out to be slain while he was still weak. Coming across an insurmountable gap in their memories, they eventually leave to hopefully regain their experiences. Wandering the world, no longer fragile from death, they explore the ruins of many kingdoms. Gates left open mechanisms functional from the passing of the bearer of the curse, they have all but free entrance where-ever.  
Recalling much and learning more as they peruse ancient texts and discuss with those still sane, their ability grows. Stumbling upon a transposing kiln and pilfering many abandoned forges, they begin applying what they've learned of the crafts and put them together. Their first project being the Ivory Fist, based on the remarkable bone fist, transposed with cestus, cursed bone shield, and ivory straight sword for reinforcement; ending up capable of easily parrying spell & blade alike, and, at the time, striking at a distance by an aural beam. Finding the joy of transmutation they scoured the lands once more to ensure they missed nothing, creating many more wonders, and set out to make greater discoveries.  
Eventually, they find their way to Londor, the city of man (hollows). after a bit of a rough reception, they gain entry, and overtime exchange their own discoveries for those pioneered by Londor sages, and find their own place amongst their ranks. Developing Untrue Silhouette Ring from Londor's Untrue rings, & those with a similar effect he'd already possessed. His suddenly hollow appearance inspires the hollows of Londor of the possibility of hollowing unkindled. After the development, and successful test of the dark sigil transplant, Asp decides invigorate himself by wandering the lands again. The roaming of the kingdoms has made far away regions newly approachable for his scrutiny, and the discoveries lead to some of his favorite creations, such as the Murky Hand.  
Eventually settling among the dreg heaps, they placidly observe the very world slowly collapse into itself. Years of observation and calculation later they come to conclusion that they, alongside Londor, were too late; even usurping the fire couldn't save their world now, the collapse had already progressed too far.  
Then one day, in between his meditations, time itself fractures absolutely horridly. Cringing at the event set aside, they look back to the collapse of the world, and note that it is simultaneously progressing faster, reverting at a similar speed, and held in perfect stillness. Whoever had had the bright idea, of risking breaking time like that, had actually succeeded in saving the world. With time shattered, Londor's plans are no longer for naught, and indeed, the fragments of existence that remain can be salvaged.  
In the meantime, Asp explores the advantages of echoing realities, and exploits his new sources of materials to use in transmutation.

armor (by likeness, not actually these pieces)  
\- hood of prayer  
\- a vest from the chest part of pale shade robe plus the skirt part of karla's coat.  
\- moonlight gloves  
\- smelter demon leggings  
effects  
\- light armor pieces are altered to have high defenses.  
\- hood highlights those who use magic within a range.  
\- robe has a small chance to spawn a sepia affinity-soulmass whenever (man-serpent summoner soulmass).  
\- gloves grant bare hands a spell buff of 20, with C scaling with attunement, int, & fth.  
\- leggings replace rolling with quick-step & apply carthus milk-ring effect to it.  
vfx  
\- harald legion knight head cloud while wearing the hood  
\- robe has a thin distorted mist around it (like curved sword pontiff knights), and a cascade of deep protection particles on the hem.  
\- gloves have a soft glow and frost / crystal flake aura  
\- footsteps leave a trail of wispy fire (like the floor during dancer boss fight)

rings (numbers are approximate)  
\- Covetous Ash Serpents ring  
increases souls gained by 40%, increases item discovery by 150, functions as Ashen Mist Heart.  
\- Untrue Silhouette Ring  
alter appearance between human, hollow, dragon, corvian, reversal ring, etc., freely choose summoned appearance, reduces critical (backstab, riposte) damage by 20%.  
\- Londor Sage Ring  
Increases attunement slots by 4, immunity to vow of silence and similar effects.  
\- Stalking Silvercat Ring  
removes fall damage, silences movements, invisibility at range, and hidden body while slow-walking.

rings in inventory  
\- Ivory Slayer Ring  
enemies lose 20% more stamina when blocking your attacks, reduces defending physical absorption by 10  
\- Speckled Plate Clutch Ring  
increases elemental damage, & absorption by 10%, but increases incoming physical damage by 12%  
\- Steelbite Ring  
increases resistances by 60, reduces incoming physical damage by 15%  
\- Steel Grain Ring  
increases weapon durability by 50%, increases physical damage by 10%  
\- Archtree Amber Ring  
increases spell damage by 15%, reduces fp cost by 10%  
\+ most rings from dark souls series.

weapons  
grouped by similar category. all weapons here are considered infused, and thus can't be buffed without the skill to layer enchantments.

\- Ivory Fist  
cestus + bone fist, ivory white and intricately engraved bones held together by equally white metal. heavy attacks emit a sacred lothric light beam while in powerstance / dual wielding. 3 skills, spell parry (skill) in offhand, stronger unleash dragon (skill, spear variant) in main hand, and perseverance (skill) + blessed weapon (buff) while dual.  
\- Murky hand  
dark hand modification, a slow cascade of dark red mist from a deeply blackened hand. heavy attacks deal massive poise damage while dual wielded. can form a shield from the mist while offhand. 3 skills, shield bash (skill), with a pronounced mass of deep particles, in offhand, sacred flame analogue with deep particles in main hand, life drain (skill) while dual.

\- Scramasax  
Corvian greatknife + handmaid's dagger, a large dagger with a peculiarly shaped blade patterned with smoky ripples. All successful attacks restore a smattering of fp, dual wielded attacks restore a similar amount of hp. 2 skills, parry in offhand, quickstep with base weapon damage armor of thorns effect in main hand, and a improved feast bell (skill), that also turns heavy attack moveset into a flurry, while dual.

\- Ringed Knight Onyx Sword  
Onyx blade + ringed knight straight sword, a black longsword with a peculiarly patterned fuller and golden engravings on its blade. Fully charged heavy attacks trail wisps of black flame. 2 stances, ringed knight straight sword stance combined with elfriede's black flame (skill) with one sword, and with two swords, a lion stance (skill), where light attack is a r.k. straight sword boosted thrust and the other sword deflects attacks, and heavy attack is spin slash (skill), both accompanied by the black flames.

\- Desert Khopesh  
Carthus shotei + pontiff knight curved sword, a timeworn khopesh made of black and brass colored metal. Fully charged heavy attack trail red heat haze. 4 skills, parry while in offhand, warcry (skill) with flame of Lorian buff and the modified heavy attacks in main hand, and while the buff is active, a single khopesh has demonic flare (skill), and dual wielded khopeshes have flame whirlwind (skill).

\- Blood Steel  
Bloodlust + Frayed blade + Alonne sword, an ornate odachi with a dark blade and a handle a third of its total length. Heavy attacks leave a noticeable blur trail. Skill is hold, where a light attack is a longer blood red frayed blade wave, and heavy attack is the self impalement bloodlust (skill) plus dark blade buff, and changes the hold, to light attack unleash dragon (sword variant) also blood red, and heavy attack is frayed blade's flurry, while active.

\- Shape Of War  
Gundyr's halberd modification, a slightly shorter blade with a reinforced "spine" on a reinforced wood pole. Can switch between movesets that focus on each physical damage type. Several skills depending on damage type, standard has wind wheel (skill), slashing has a stance where light attack is spin sweep (skill) and heavy is neck swipe (skill), thrust has a stance where light is a shield splitter (skill) and heavy is a charge (skill), strike has a stance where light is a warcry and heavy is spin bash (skill).

\- Storm Sovereign  
lothric greatsword + storm ruler, a storm-scarred greatsword with a thinly veiled luster. fully charged heavy attacks have storm wind trail. several skills mashed into a stance (straight sword stance), charged and uncharged as per storm king's mechanic. charged heavy is storm kings better (against Yhorm) version, charged light is a much stronger tornado (skill), uncharged heavy is launch (stomp, skill) combined with lightning blade buff, uncharged light is shield splitter (skill) combined with a (great?) lightning spear.  
\- Fume Stained Greatsword  
executioner greatsword + gael's greatsword, a corroded executioner sword. fully charged heavy attacks have a flame trail. 1 stance (ringed knight stance), fire buff with flame of lorian vfx, heavy is a quick donwards slash as a grab, flowing into a thrust combined with a sacred flame, light is a modified sharpen (skill), that deals 1~5 self damage upon use and summons several (lots of) homing skulls with each swipe (like elder ghrus and slave knight gael boss) that generate sizable bleed & some toxic & curse build up.  
\- Murky Swordstaff  
murky longstaff + astora greatsword, a deeply blackened staff-like greatsword. fully charged heavy attacks have a soul dregs trail. 1 stance (straight sword stance), dark buff with pontiff knight special buff vfx, heavy is a heavy attack that launches a great soul dregs projectile, light is a modified feast bell that restores a little fp, and summons several affinity soulmasses that drain 10~20 fp each.

\- Petrified Chaos Branch (percentages approximate)  
flame + catalyst + talisman/chime. a scepter-length witch tree branch / a thicker young white branch, with smoldering areas as if embered, and some wrappings and small bells along its length. Scales with int & faith regardless of what is cast, and increases duration of spells cast by it by 20%. unique skill variant, Ember, increases spell damage by 30%, but gradually removes 20% of your HP over the duration.

tools/items  
\- Twinkling Dragon Scale Stone, tool  
Grants the vital force of an ancient dragon. body takes on the texture of the dragon form, but head remains otherwise human. reuse while active to block attacks and obtain massive perseverance.  
\- Spore Burl, tool  
A porous wooden lump taken from a storyteller's staff. Expend a little fp to release a small puff of poisonous spores, and reinforce a weapon with the same. not dispellable.  
\- Sundew Fetish, tool  
A clumpy amulet made of dewy leaves. Expend a little fp to cover a weapon in the secretions, applying bleed to it. not dispellable  
\- Smelter Amulet, tool  
A Rectangular chunk of partially red-hot iron. Hold against to heat a weapon, reducing its durability in return for fire damage. not dispellable.  
\- Ivory Lodestone, tool  
A smooth ivory white ingot. Draw across a weapon to grant it a smattering of magic damage, and slightly increase its reach for a short time. Stacks up to 3 times with itself, with an incremental duration. not dispellable.  
\- Splintered Dragon Bone, tool  
A fractured piece of dragon bone, still crackling with lightning. Hold to a weapon to imbue it with lightning damage, based on how long you did this. not dispellable.  
\- Bloodied Talisman, tool  
An amulet of bloodstained cloth, originally meant for cleaning a blade. Sacrifice some hp to bless a weapon with scaling dark damage. not dispellable.  
\- Persistent Curse, tool  
An effigy made from shrunken human hands, imbued with lingering resentment. Permits the user interact with ghosts and ethereal entities for a limited time.  
\- Purging Seed, consumable  
Reverses any ongoing transformation, whether the dread hollowing caused by the dark sigil, or something else entirely. (cures egg head, hollowing, undoes dragon form, etc.)  
\- Miasma Urn, consumable  
Releases a small and short lived cloud of pestilent mist upon striking a surface.  
\- Scholar's Grimoire, special  
Enables casting spells that aren't attuned, but the casting time becomes long when doing so. Permits changing attuned spells as if it was a bonfire. Also functions as Ashen Mist Heart.  
\- Transmutation Furnace, special  
Enables enchantment, & infusing based on coals applied, enables soul transposition. Must be deployed to use, however.  
\- Dusk Sign, special  
Travel to any bonfire you've visited before, but forsake an increasing amount of souls as the destination gets older.

spells moved to CH6  
experienced with spellcraft, and thus able to modify the manner of using different spells, such as retaining a semblance of mobility despite casting, reorienting the swings of weapon shaped spells, skipping the stand-by stage of soul masses and having them launch immediately.  
has learned to layer or restructure enchantments in a intricate manner, and is thus able to magically buff any weapon. Restricted to 2 buffs, or 1 buff on an infused or similar weapon, however.

misc. notes

Used to being treated like some higher being, does first and makes up for it later, even if you can't actually get him to apologize, ever.

Doesn't automatically learn any local languages when entering a new world, but can pick them from the "soul memories" of anyone who does know by creative use of ashen mist heart. Can read any language separately of being able speak or write it.

Capable of using some of the strange mechanics of his original world where-ever. Such as a form of allspeech, where whatever is said is superimposed with almost subtitles like translation in the minds eye of all who hear it, and forced "cutscenes" whenever he doesn't feel like being interrupted. Apart from "conventional" combat in other worlds, he can also mentally declare a parry, and he loves the faces people make when suddenly forced into a stagger-animation against all reason.


	10. CH8 3 wishes and SI

fantasy cyoa or something style self insert OC  
So you meet with a higher being, who out of whimsy or some obscure reason gifts you with a selection of magic powers and trinkets and what not. Or perhaps you simply found a genie's lamp and got the classical 3 wishes in a surprisingly benevolent way. Anyway just point and choose at pretty much anything and everything.

I'm thinking about putting this into a multiverse.  
hp-verse macguffin:  
The legendary genie's lamp is the result of some mad with or wizard merging a few dozen obscurials and house elves, where the resentful obscurus magic powers the house-elven natural magic. The house-elf nature would only overpower the obscurus nature in household settings, and only when "house-elf work" is asked of the genie. This would make for an artifact that inherently inclined to aid, serve, and obey humans, but also inherently malicious towards humanity, providing cause for both the simple generosity that saw the stories include the genie giving free food on golden plates to the impoverished boy, and the general understanding that a genie of the lamp would twist any wish until the result has little to do with the intent. The sheer magical power of the obscuruses in the artifact make it able to grant even wishes that conventional magic could not, at the expense of a lengthy recovery time if too much power is expended.

* * *

first wish: metamorphosis over the course of 6 months into a body augmented in the following manner:  
-Biological immortality.  
-A proportional height of 9 heads with shoulders at 2,(2 / 3) heads wide.  
-Bones reinforced with minerals and carbon nanotube matrixes, bone marrow containing a greater amount of stem cells, and capable of duplicating them to send to injury sites for regeneration. Teeth reinforced with minerals and carbon nanotubes, adjusted to aesthetic, incisors made sharp, canines and premolars made more uniform and sharp, molars made flatter.  
-Jaw slightly enlarged and made slightly wider. Skull made a quarter again larger, thicker, than a humans, and the weakspot removed from temples. Cheekbones made to contain internal cavities, some filled with wax, liquids, gases, to broaden auditory senses and vocal ability, some with ganglia to monitor the state of, and maintain the teeth.  
-Eyes made larger and broader, with greater definition of color and shade, "perfect" visual acuity, and able to reshape the cornea for a greater angle of vision to hawk-eye like zoom. Eyes are to be the color of greenish verdigris, sclera to be black, and a transparent third eyelid in gold, silver, and violet in many decorative patterns like those of a gecko's.  
-Ears made keener, with 2 additional internal auditory organs per ear. Echolocation should be as viable for navigation as 20/20 vision, and ears should be able to adjust the auditory range both up- and downwards. Earlobes should be slightly broader with a functional range of motion.  
-Brain and associated better secured to skull, additional ganglia within chest and abdominal region, to oversee and maintain functions.  
-Thicker neck to support the head, and house a ~8" prehensile tongue. Senses of taste and smell made sharper, and sensory receptors added for flavors of amino-acids and fats, as well as the necessities to read pheromones. Nose root and bridge made thicker, tip made less pronounced, more balanced in shape. face in general adjusted to aesthetic.  
-Two hearts, one on each side of the chest, with small space in between. The hearts should both be about the size of a professional athlete's. The thoracic ganglion oversees the harmonious function of the hearts, monitors oxygen intake and consumption, and sees to the appropriate maintenance of the hearts and lungs.  
-Lungs augmented to make use of bird-lung air circulation, and segmented into 3 separate sacks on each side. All lung sacks have blood vessels to both hearts, and to each other. Vocal cords modified for greater pliability, vocal range, vocal capability of a lyrebird.  
-Digestive system is to be able to detoxify vitamins, rapidly metabolize alcohols, isolate toxins, and dynamically adjust the acidity of digestive liquids. The length of small intestine is to be 8 body lengths (neck to anus) and it is to connect back to itself via a bypass at the ileocecal valve as well as to the large intestine, forming a looping section approximately 5 body lengths. The ileocecal valve is to be modified to direct the flow by instruction of the abdominal ganglion, which monitors nutritional intake and needs, and communicates availability with the central nervous system. Extra organs are to be added to the anatomy as necessary, such as one near the end of the large intestine that facilitates chemosynthesis, its waste passing briefly through the colon, as well as one that produces the photosynthetic compounds for the skin.  
-Kidneys are to be able to hydrate with saltwater and retain water soluble vitamins. The abdominal ganglion oversee the retention of moisture according to intake and availability.  
-Glands are modified to produce hormones accordingly to specifications of the body. Additional organs to maintain the more arcane qualities of the body added as needed. Innate immune response is to be at the level that crocodilians are famous for. Blood should have a sufficient hemoglobin to support the muscle specifications, spleen should double as a blood red cell stockpile, and recycle most of the heme back to the body, rather than waste.  
-Adipose tissue is to be maintained at levels between what would show in humans as 13-20%, above the lower limit it is to be reduced before muscle during periods of insufficient nutrition. Energy intake above this capacity is to be converted into pure life force, qi, prana, or equivalent disembodied biological energy, which is bound in suitable qualities in all tissues.  
-Muscles are to be twice as dense as a human's and have the concentration of oxygen binding proteins of a sperm whale's. Tendons are to be reinforced with carbon nanotubes. General musclemass scaled to level where a single bicep would have the strength to keep lifting 30kg indefinitely.  
-Hands are to be just large enough for a single hand to cover the entire face. Feet are to be approximately eur size 56, with the smallest toe being at least the size of the tip of the thumb. Generally the dexterity, hand-eye coordination, spatial awareness, that would permit precision juggling absentmindedly, and speed-drawing photo-realistic artwork.  
-Nails are to reinforced with minerals such aragonite (nacre), and goethite (limpet teeth) in addition to protein fibers (spider silk). They are also to have a tubular protrusion at center of the their curve, for further reinforcement.  
-striking surfaces, such as knuckles, wrists, elbows, heels, shins, knees, etc, are to reinforced to be at least half again as tough as the rest of the skeletal system.  
-Hair is to be reinforce with protein fibers (spider silk), and be a mottled mix of hoary white, jet black, the color of wood fire, and bronze, Apart from facial hair, no body hair should to grow. A beard that grows like hair is to be possible to be grown if so be desired.  
-skin is to be reinforced with protein fibers (spider silk), be twice as thick as a humans, and a two shades darker rose gold in color. The skin also facilitates photosynthesis and limited radiosynthesis.  
-Genitalia is to be more similar to a stallion's than a human's. The sheath is to be about 7 inches and other than thickness appears to be a human penis. Testes are to be the size of a bull's with the production of a boar's, and the member should extend up 21" outside the body, and reach a circumference of 12", when fully erected. The length of shaft has 8 small tubes of erectile tissue running along it that form a semi repeating pattern. The glans has the shape of a flared stallion's, except at a ~45 degree angle, with the bumps from an unflared version decorating it. The abdominal ganglion is to be able to adjust the degree of erection to desired dimensions as the erectile tissue is partitioned at the engorged medial rings at halfway and quarter points on the external part of the member. Small unnoticeable pouches of erectile tissue would be cached out of the way around the body in order to increase blood supply. Seminal fluid should contain vanilloids to produce a rich taste of vanilla. In sexual context, saliva and seminal fluid both contain aphrodisiacs, and compounds that relax and enable the female party to stretch, as well as imbue a portion of the stockpiled life force into contacted areas. In this manner, prolonged sexual contact will eventually reinforce the partner, enabling a manner of cartoonish penetration.  
-And finally, twelve "kakuhou"-like organs at the shoulder blades and waist, without the need or adaptations to exclusively consume human meat. The "ukaku" "kagune" takes the shape of great amaranth-purple wings made of peacock tail feathers, and spreads barely visible crystal blades, like urticating hairs, into the air, which they then direct with electromagnetic fields. The "rinkaku" kagune is no less eccentric, in that it can vibrate at ultra-high frequencies, easily cutting through highly durable materials. Rinkaku kagune is to be more malleable than the ukaku kagune, and a light rose gold with iridescent highlights in color. The "Kakuja" forms small knots on the skin around the waist, from the rinkaku re-entering the body, causing the body proportions to shift accommodatingly and the muscles to hulk out (like in pokkuti's art), while the ukaku spreads a thin but tough layer of tyrian-purple velvet across the body. The increased size is about a quarter of the increase in strength, and the velvety covering can shift into invisible blades in an instant, shredding almost anything that comes into too close a contact with it. The kakuja mask, when manifested, takes a form similar to a draconic Livyatan Melvillei head, and enables a powerful concussive sound based attack.

second wish: Knowledge, in the form of eidetic memory, of 5 meditation techniques; one to grant a "the world waits on evil" style "magical limb" in 3 months of continued practice, the rest being compatible and sustainable methods to improvement and modification; one to enable the division of the limb into distinct extensions, one to strengthen it and extend its reach, one to increase its sensitivity and flexibility, and one to improve control over it and intuition in using it; the fundamentals, the basics, the runes associated with, and some dozen examples of specific and possibly more advanced spellcraft and enchantment, and the listed* spells in functional form along with a component pouch that generates common-, uncommon natural, or simple to prepare, components infinitely, and special components up to the value of "50gp" per day.

third wish (if genie, it cannot be wished free or otherwise aided): 7 different and varied islands of rich natural resources and biodiversity, none smaller in total land area than 400 km^3, scattered across the oceans, each hidden from the view, reach, and memory of humanoids and their machinery, apart from myself and those I explicitly inform of them, each with a saltwater lake, magically expanded to the volume of Lake Superior, connected to the ocean around them with a few broad and deep rivers and numerous underwater tunnels, with an enchantment over them to cleanse the water that passes through them of inorganic waste and the lakes themselves with an enchantment to provide sanctuary and nourishment to any oceanic life that finds their ways into them, each guarded by a different pod of their own leviathanean sea monsters, each of which, when mature, is capable of severely distressing even the largest of modern seagoing vessels with contemporary ease, and a means of near-instantaneous magical travel to any chosen island, and back to where one left for the islands, capable of moving personal-sized cargo.

*spell list to go with second wish.  
until the end of your next turn means approximately 6 seconds. Game damage value approximated to relative force in actual use, as the world would be more narrative based and realistic.

cantrip  
Elemental Bolt, 120ft, ranged spell attack, secondary effect on failing a save if hits.  
-fire, "flame bolt", 1d10, save against being set on fire  
-frost, "frost bolt", 1d10, slower by 10 ft until the end of your next turn  
-poison, "poison dart", 1d10, poisoned until the end of your next turn  
-acid, "acid bolt", 1d10, save against 1d4 more damage next turn  
-lightning, "lightning arrow", 1d10, cant take reactions until the end of your next turn  
-thunder, "sonic bolt" 1d10, deafened until the end of your next turn  
-force, "eldritch bolt", 1d10, save or next attack against the target made at advantage  
-psychic, "psi bolt", 1d10, disadvantage on attack rolls and skill checks until the end of your next turn  
-radiant, "light bolt", 1d10, blinded until the end of your next turn  
-necrotic, "shadow bolt", 1d10, can't be healed until the end of your next turn

cantrip  
Hocus Pocus, 120ft  
prestidigitation + thaumaturgy + druidcraft + macabrecadabra + araneation +etc. + minor illusion + dancing lights + light/gloom  
choose any effect from all the effects listed in any of the above

cantrip  
Poltergeist, 60ft  
mage hand + gust + control flames + control shadows + atratum's shadows + shadow weave + shape water + mold earth + message  
choose any effect from all the effects listed in any of the above  
mage hand has a scaling carrying capacity, and can make unarmed attacks  
directing fire into another creature has them make a save against 1d8 fire damage

cantrip  
Work Magic, touch  
mending + dress/undress + scholar's touch + arcane scribe + engrave  
scholar's touch causes you to read an entire book in an instant, and forces all the information to remain readily available in your mind for an hour, after which normal memory steps in  
arcane scribe permits you to: copy written works up to size of a single book in an instant; you must have a suitable blank however, or cause a quantity ink or analogous material to form into writing on its own according to your mental direction.  
engrave causes harmless indentations on the surface of any object in any pattern you like. it does not substitute for actual engravings for magical purposes

1  
mage armor, shield, disguise self, bless, ceremony, detect magic, fog cloud, identify, magic missile.

2  
alter self, detect thoughts, pass without trace, shadow blade, protection from poison, gentle repose, arcanist's magic aura, spider climb.

3  
nondetection, remove curse, fly, create food and drink, dispel magic, elemental weapon, phantom steed.

4  
charm monster, death ward, stone shape, fabricate, giant insect, dimension door.

5  
awaken, hallow, arcane sight, infernal calling, limited wish.

6  
heal, true seeing, forbiddance, disintegrate.

7  
arcanist's sword, dreamwalk, conjure spirits (create incorporeal undead)

8  
antimagic field, permanency, control weather

9  
time stop, eye of power, true resurrection

-Everything below 9th is obviously upscalable, though the merits of a 1st circle spell being cast at 9th valence are noticeably inferior to a 9th circle spell.

Construct Skeletal Undead  
the world waits on evil" spacebattles forum orginal story.  
spell for creation of skeletal undead constructs. the most basic form of skeleton produced is approximately the same as that described in monster manuals, except without even animalistic intelligence without external directions. This is not, however limited to human skeletons, and indeed, even those of a dragon will work.  
*The skeleton targeted can be modified, even enchanted, quite extensively. Bones can be reshaped, and covered and extended with foreign materials without issue, enchantments take hold upon the "animation" and alter the end result. An ox skeleton for example, that was altered for longer legs and greater compactness without any magic, became able to reach and maintain movement speeds around the top speed of a cheetah.  
While animating the skeleton, this spell also creates an additional "soul" that connects to it. This "soul" acts as a bizarre logic engine that receives commands or connects to the skeleton so that it can be puppeted. A more obscure application is to invert the control "soul" of the undead, making it unavailable and unresponsive while the condition lasts.

Strip Flesh  
"the world waits on evil" spacebattles forum orginal story.  
Spell for stripping dead flesh off of bones. The spell causes dead tissues to come loose of each other, and separate with the slightest applications of force, which the spell also supplies. Used upon a living target, the spell strips the flesh from a small area, causing immense pain and horrifying disfigurement, but relatively little damage.

Inscribe Memory  
"the world waits on evil" spacebattles forum orginal story.  
Spell to most effectively memorize anything for that occurs during its duration. Can most likely generate eidetic memories with sufficient power and / or skill.

Assistant Calculator  
Spell to construct a mental logic engine that solves calculations, analyzes data, creates formulas, etc. computational power, complex capability, and sophistication increase as power and skill increase.

* * *

-the methods of spellcrafting included in the second wish will enable combinations and modifications of these spells be made, such as construct incorporeal undead, that is going to happen, at some point, after mastering conjure spirits and construct skeletal undead.  
-spells that are from D&D would be intrinsically different from the spells from "twwoe", as the basic premises of spellcraft are vastly different.  
-Limited wish, suffering no chance of fatigue, is inferior to the true wish spell even at 9th valence, but using the phenomenal cosmic power of a true wish for anything that doesn't require a short speech is a waste anyway. As such, limited wish would mostly be used to wish for new spells to the list, as it can duplicate any spell below the valence it is cast at. Useful for generating materials for- and enchanted items as well.  
-infernal calling would be used mostly to barter for materials with devils, particularly those of infernal and fiendish origin.  
-the kagune included in the first wish would probably be weaker than than in their original world, as "liquid muscle" being tougher than steel, and relaying that toughness to the rest of the body without any consequences is a bit unreasonable. I myself prefer to think that conventional weapons would be able to harm the "ghouls", but their regeneration makes them worthless, and that kagune and kagune-material coated weapons contain an organic compound that relaxes the regeneration factor in wounds they cause. As we had seen in tokyo ghoul:re ch1, ghouls could be harmed by glass shards, but the cuts would heal in an instant, whereas the wounds from kagunes, do not.

* * *

examples of advanced spellcraft from "the world waits on evil" spacebattles forums original story by LoserThree  
spell = short & simple spells, ritual = long & complex spells, enchantments = magic item creation, xxx = unknown, possibly "divine" ability  
I'll further randomize this list and then use a random number generator to pick the some dozen from it at some point.

1\. magic-cutting weapon, xxx # "wavy-bladed knife" able to cut magical limbs, and indefinitely damage a lich's body without "destroying" it.  
2\. death-touched ritual self-sacrifice, spell # used by at least 64 (successful) sacrifices to prime a phylactery.  
3\. death-touched ritual self-anointing, spell # used by prospective lich to enter lichdom.  
4\. lich soul's re-purposing, xxx # unknown method, seals a lich's soul into a magical focus, enabling others to use its magical limb; casts lich's mind into timelessness.  
5\. sunder magic, spell # dispel-magic able to snuff the magic from it before an incomplete magic item even had any.  
6\. Xarax's flame-eye, spell # used by Xarax to enhance the skeletal vision of his lich body, grants darkvision and is immune to blinding.  
7\. Xarax's voicebox, spell # used by Xarax to enable speech for his skeletal body, "used like a mortal might work their flesh to speak".  
8\. Xarax's expressiveness, spell # used by Xarax to make his skull pliable for facial expression. can be cast on other body parts.  
9\. Xarax's strengthening, spell # used by Xarax to increase his skeletal strength, usable only on a lich.  
10\. Xarax's hearing, spell # used by Xarax to improve his skeletal hearing, similar to a spell used for espionage.  
11\. Xarax's blight, spell # a powerful spell that makes all living things weak with disease in a large area, known to have only been used by Xarax.  
12\. Xarax's summoning gate, ritual # ritual used by Xarax to summon the self-insert into the world of the story.  
13\. telescopic vision, spell # improves visual acuity, and most likely enables zoom, as it was used for astronomy by Peacemaker.  
14\. Peacemaker's lightning capacitor, spell # developed by Peacemaker to cause extreme damage at a moments notice. lengthy to cast, can be held at ready indefinitely.  
15\. Peacemaker's third mind, xxx # discovered by Peacemaker while timeless, enabled borrowing "processing power" & more from third-souls made by his magic.  
16\. pursuer spears, spell # creates a number of spears made of magical force, they can be commanded to pursue and attack anything in range.  
17\. fruit of wrath, spell # creates a pink fireball, has a trigger to split it like an orange, and each piece can pursue the same or separate targets. harmful for mortals to use.  
18\. shield grounding urns, enchantment # used to craft alchemical urns that can be connected to a magical shield to absorb damage.  
19\. oration, spell # draws the rune for spoken word in the air above the user, ensures they are heard by any and all they choose within range while active.  
20\. perception extender, enchantment # enchanted plates developed by a vampire to aid in seafaring, each much extending the range of magical perception cast through it.  
21\. elven blood draining, spell # used by elves to draw and preserve "living" blood to mix with flavorings for vampire consumption.  
22\. bone reinforcement, spell # creates greenish-black ooze that suffuses into bone and other materials, except metals, and makes them hard, rigid, and heavy.  
23\. advanced spellsmithing, ritual # placeholder for the methods of spellsmithing as they were not revealed in the text.  
24\. advanced warding, most likely ritual # placeholder for warding spells, absent from the story apart from a mention of vampiric susceptibility for them.  
25\. stable gate, fire, enchantment # creates a gate to the plane of fire, but does not destroy its medium. kept to microscopic sizes and made into steel balls for steam power.  
26\. stable gate, foreign world, ritual # creates a gate to another "prime material" plane, used by Deathreach civilization to escape the decay of magic in their homeworld.  
27\. Dwarven magic generator, enchantment # construction of generators that enrich magic around them, powered by "substance crumpling in its smallest parts".  
28\. Vampirism curse, xxx # discovered from a divine tomb by dwarves, modified by a human priest for sentience and more inherent vulnerabilities, spread by vampire ritual.  
29\. Gerzolag's noclip, xxx # used by the orc god so named, causes his (their?) 3 bodies to phase through each other without issue.  
30\. Kyoh Din's spellsight, xxx # used by a high priest of the god to apparently **visually** observe Peacemaker forming a spell, and even analyze it.


	11. CH9 Urban cyoa inspiration, bite me

Urban cyoa self-insert  
funnyjunk com / channel / cyoa / Cyoa + urban + fantasy / hYBfLuL /

13 points +8

powers, -8  
\- pyromancy  
manipulate fire, manifest & shape fire, fire / plasma weapon.  
\- rune master  
energy easy, place runic arrays to "conjure and manipulate magical energies to destroy foes or create constructs." Placing runes on living beings is forbidden, effects unknown.

weapons, -3  
\- blazing bow  
afterburn inducing bow, holds rat skulls that can be used to summon imps. presumably conjures arrows as you draw the bow, as they are not mentioned anywhere.  
\- hecatae  
spirit-possessed knife, grants flight, sharp enough to casually pierce steel. gives advice, tells stories, sometimes flirts.

companions, -6  
\- Dr Corcium  
professor and dark mage. Hexes and curses opponents to crowd control, can help you ace any normal life assignment.  
\- Forneus  
demon from Solomon's 72, hiding from his debts, believes helping you will help himself. superhuman physique, hellfire breath-weapon; cant use much power without consequences.

base, -2  
\- Bunker  
ancient cave warded with many hundreds of spells, and buried under a cliff. will survive almost any "domestically accessible" weapon, and most magic. bare-bones comforts, ventilation for fire, small rooms. entrance can be magically barred.

transport, -2  
\- motorcycle  
highly efficient motorcycle with a side-camper. can fly at the speeds of the average small airplane, but has little measures to keep warm.

baddies, +4  
\- Orfellous, small and petty  
god of pigeons, weak but unkillable. has a massive stash of magical loot. seeks to kill you as soon as he has increased his powers.  
\- Apirana, twisting and controlling  
unknown outsider possessing people, has chosen you as a permament host. will merely follow and watch you for some months, before making their move. has a cult following, and can only spend 4 hours in a single body, and must find a new one in a hour.

quests, +4  
\- Rising of Big Man Twilight  
Dr Corcium takes you to one local voodoo emporium. you meet Twilight, who intends to ascend to godhood and become a loa via the sacrifice of Corcium. all participants of the sacrifice must be willing, and they will owe you a favor should you help

* * *

game plan:  
-Don't get too attached to Corcium, accept the debt of a young god. take an emergency calling card, if ever in the need of life saving before debt is paid off.  
-Invite Forneus, the ancient demon, to take a look at the bunker. It will most likely be impermeable to scrying, and even be able contain the infernal aura of his powers. - Forneus happily squatting in a high quality safe house, when not out for business.  
-Experiment with pyromancy full time to get minimum competence. Stifle flames until they cause heavy smoke, collect soot & ash from smoke. Test burning different materials for different kinds of smoke and flame colors, burn hydrogen to gain access to water vapor, which you also collect. See if "flame and the void" meditation does anything strange, practice it even if it doesn't. Ask Forneus for some hellfire to toy with, find out if it can be manifested by pyromancy. - find out what lies in the difference between pyrokinesis and pyromancy.  
-Experiment with runes, create or learn a notice-me-not, invisibility, silence, containment, etc. wards. Also a rodent or bird trap ward. Figure out what alphabets are viable, what differences they cause if any, do runes have to have history, or can they be "fictional"? Experiment with runic tattoos, scars, brands; increase ties to own magic by using "inks" made from collected pyromantic residue, by setting up magic circles that carve runes into skin, and by manipulating fire to brand runes. Start with someone else of course, and consult Forneus on the chance he, as an ancient demon from the times of Solomon, knows about the subject. Concurrently, create rune-enchanted weapons, tools, and trinkets.  
-As soon as rodent harvest starts yielding, and containment wards can be set up, start harvesting imps for parts. Find out any interesting properties of imp parts, ask Forneus how to trap and use imp souls / spirit essence to enchant with. Determine their ability before any of this though. Forneus might be interested in a source of lesser demon parts, and deserves a portion of them for his help in various matters.  
-Practice flying via hecatae knife, console her about being evil if she finds my practices reprehensible, consolidate philosophical understanding of evil, selfishness, & justice, via rich political discourse between her, Forneus, and self. Carefully find out if the knife synergizes with pyromancy in any way.  
-When comfortable with understanding of "living runes", set up a stealth ward, a containment ward, etc., and a bird trap ward within it. Start blaspheming Orfellous by slaughtering / immolating pigeons, place an enslavement rune on his forehead when / if he does shows up. Demand entire stash of magical artifacts be brought to me, then induce brain-death via permanent rune on his body. Either this works, and I get mad loot, or it doesn't, and i expend my debt to Twilight by calling him to squash the burgeoning mad god, and seize his stash, with him getting first pick to 60% of the stash's value.  
-Before gaining the confidence to do as below, wear clothing with containment, protection, soul trap, etc. runes primed to activate upon a possession attempt, to defend against Apirana.  
-When even more comfortable with understanding of living runes, apply to self. Shave head to be able to cover it with runes, a rune to protect the mind on the forehead, runes to alter the mind around head, various runes to improve self all around the body. Runes would be placed by tattooing with self-made ink, carving a piece of the skin on the tattoo off, and finally branding the tattoo with own flame (hellfire if possible). Mind protection runes should make it more difficult to invade my mind, and more difficult to manipulate it against my will. Perhaps a rune to make my thoughts incomprehensible to mind readers. A Noodlehammer "For Love of Magic" inspired runic array on the back to improve the body, perhaps even magic. I'm thinking about putting a Bloodborne's "lake" rune on the forehead, a "deep sea" to the back of the skull. Perhaps a kenaz on both temples, or perhaps qaba and sen'lui from avariel runes (deviantart caolan/ art/ Eldanar-Runes-12427044). Sol's "the ever seeing eye", would nicely oneshot all optical needs, but the "the sun" part would cause trouble...


	12. CH10 not-really-tokyo-but ghoul

Tokyo ghoul au

"Ghouls ("eater species"), are a preternatural mutation a humans, where the body enriches red-cells into specialized organs, marked most distinctly by the "red-eye" (kakugan), the actual color of which can vary between black and red depending on the individual, and the predatory organ "red-limb" (kagune), which are most commonly red but can have any pigment depending on the individual. Red-cells are a type of multipotent cell that can be found among the tissues of most forms of life in some quantities. The main features of red-cells are a make up of high energy density proteins and the ability to function as nerve-cells. The purely cosmetic red-eye most commonly manifests only under duress, but a ghoul can train themselves to manifest or unmanifest it at will. The red-limb is much like a clumsy retractable arm to most ghouls, who can manifest and direct it at will, but lack any finer control over its makeup.  
Red-limbs come in 4 categories depending on where its internal organ "red-pouch" (kakuhou) is located on the body. There has never been an observed case where the red-pouch is not located on the back.  
\- red-wings (ukaku), when the red-pouch is on the shoulder blades. Wings are generally the faster than other types, but often lack stamina for extended combat. Red-wings have a predisposition for projectile based methods of attack, which are most commonly accomplished by launching crude-ish lumps of crystallized red-cells. Other means, such as more refined missile-like quills and even flames or electric arcs are found mostly in ghouls that are otherwise exceptional as well.  
\- red-shell (koukaku), when its on under the shoulder blades but on the upper back. Shells are generally hardier than others, but are often weighted down by their bulk for it. Red-shells are generally rigid structures of metallic consistency, and their ghouls often wrap themselves in them to some degree for armor.  
\- red-scale (rinkaku), when its on the waist. Scales are generally stronger strikers than others, but are often "softer" for it. Scales are also reputed to have superior regeneration to other types, but it is unclear how such a thought came to be prevalent, as the only thing scales could regenerate faster than their peers is their red-limb, due to the exact reason of it being "softer" than those of other types. Red-scales are generally little more than pointy segmented tentacles, and notable in that that many scales are able produce several such tentacles. Red-scales are also noted to be more malleable for ghouls that choose to train their red-limbs into specific shapes.  
\- red-tail (bikaku), when its around the tailbone. Tails are known to be all-rounder types, with no obvious weaknesses other than their lack of specialization. Red-tails are often just enough faster to cut a scale's red-limb before it could cut them, but are often not strong enough to strike through the metallic red-limbs of shells, and are often not hardy enough to manage to hold through a wing's barrage of projectiles, although whenever they do they have little difficulty catching the exhausted wing. Due to their lack specialty, most tails that become notable do so because of their use of intelligence, tails cover the tracks of their predation better, and fight smarter.

"Novelty" variants, such as ghouls with different types of red-limbs, strangely developed varieties of their type of red-limb, as well as the unique-case mutations labeled "red-one"s (kakuja) will be discussed in documents for further reading.

Ghouls are noteworthy as a threat because of their greater physical strength and the fact that conventional weapons have difficulty causing permanent damage to a ghoul. Ghouls have been observed letting bullets ricochet off of their bodies, shrugging of explosives as if they weren't lethal, and malforming cutting edges that slash against their bare skin. In the event that a ghoul has been harmed by a conventional weapon, it is likely any such wound closed within seconds. Ghoul-to-ghoul violence finds none of this an impediment, as ghouls all constantly secrete a cocktail of inhibitors unique to themselves in their sweat and on the surface of their red-limb, which will locally deactivate the regeneration of any other that comes into contact with it. As for their preternatural resilience, it is facilitated by an internal red-limb/membrane that we will call the red-flesh. Unlike the external red-limb, the properties of red-flesh are far more uniform across ghouls, tensed it makes their skin durable like spider-silk, their muscles as hard as bone, and provides an individual speed of purging the inhibitors from their system along with the absurd regeneration rate. Sinisterly, it also causes the euphoric reward feeling for eating human meats, the advanced nausea from eating anything else, as well as the inability to digest anything else. This cause-effect has been proven by successfully feeding ghouls under sustained inhibitor overdose common foodstuffs without them experiencing any symptoms. *Coffee and similarly processed hot drinks are apparently far enough removed from natural foods to not register to the red-flesh for unknown reasons.*

Most fortunately, the belief that the red-limbs of ghouls can cut concrete and steel like butter are unfounded, and only caused by the consistently poorer quality of economy-grade renditions of such materials, especially in the orient. Premium fare (which should be the assumption- what is wrong with modern capitalism-) will hold out nicely even against ghouls. A ghoul is no more capable of casually snapping a proper sword than an animal in a similar weight-class (2-8 steps above a human) is."

_\- [Redacted], consultant field researcher._

* * *

Unnamed OC

epithet: Serpentfang, Sunspider  
Gender: male  
body: Average looks, dark brown hair kept at a crew cut, gray greenish eyes, fit and toned but average in physique.  
type: red-scale, kakuja  
-appearance: rose gold with dark red veins, no segments but a snakeskin surface  
feeding tactic: scavenging suicide hot-spots, prowling the area around his dwelling for "strays" and hunting both them and their victim.

(not set in the orient)

Prefers bulky spacious clothing able to conceal smaller tentacles, as not being a tail is no reason to be stupid. Mostly fights by shaping their red-limb into a bladed weapon to wield, while wrapping another tendril over the other hand for defensive techniques. "Secret" power more or less unique to him is his ability to have the red-limb shed some scales, either throwing them as shrapnel or leaving them directly into wounds to act as an pathogen. Thinks less of ghouls that rely on their red-limbs providing additional appendages to manage in combat.  
Developed a kakuja on his own at some point along his consumption of ghoul meat, his red-one having at first been a -perfectly typical for a scale- additional layer of muscle. With the same kind of conniving he employs with his standard red-limb-use, he managed to alter his red-one to enter his own body rather than cover it, causing it to be stronger at the cost of a refraction period after use. While transformed in this manner he becomes freakishly muscular, grows wicked claws, and develops smooth draconic scales over his natural skin. His mask, something always found in true red-ones, takes the form of solifuge jaws. Unlike their likeness, the bite of the jaws the red-one mask could be considered venomous due to the independent red-limb particles it places into the wounds. The mask alters his voice to sound as if it was synthesized from the stridulation of several different arachnids, stone grinding against stone, and glass being rubbed.  
At some point during less peaceful times regarding human ghoul relations, participated as an individual in a raid against an establishment similar to CCG (ghoul countermeasures bureau) by napping their stockpiles of inhibitor extract for his own purposes. Experimenting with inhibitor overdose to be able taste confectioneries and soft-drinks over extended periods of time, he managed to give himself some sort chronic condition that makes his red-flesh almost unresponsive as a baseline. Use of red-one-state reverses this condition for the duration of the state as well as the refraction period of his unique use of it.  
Is known to freak the employees of the not so rare as one might think secret ghoul based cafes by appearing to exaggeratedly enjoy their sweets. On occasion, supplies and processes ethically sourced (suicide) human meat to organizations that distribute it to ghouls unwilling to hunt on their own. Has a part-time business as a butcher for humans and ghouls both, making normal-looking meats for ghoul customers under the guise of cured specialty veal. Has an associate with a ranch for highland cattle to entrench this cover story, as she actually produces excellent specialty veal. The business keeps him up with human world to degree most ghouls find inadvisable, but he keeps his schedule mostly free by taking mail-orders for preserved meats that do not need customer contact.


	13. CH11 narutoverse OCs

Naruto OCs

self-insert or not  
based on a slightly better structured world, mostly canon compliant. Bloodlines are mostly merely genetic predilection for a given clan's secret techniques, which are all "possible" for "anyone" to learn and even perform to some extent. However, attempting to work any clan technique without the predilection makes it extremely difficult, or adds a few dozen hand seals to it. And it only gets worse as clans unwittingly begin to factor for increasing affinity to help their techniques along. Hence, no matter how nice for example Nara's shadow techniques look to us observers, and would surely look to opposing factions, no one else has managed to reliably (at all) replicate them. Hence, despite the fact that multi-size has been replicated by non-Akimichi, we never see anyone else use it as extensively, much less the more advanced calorie control technique.

Shishio Kirihito (death-aspiration-cherry blossom? mist man?)  
S-rank missing nin from an unknown village, participated in the Hidden Mist bloodline purges to gather samples for bloodline theft. Came across some of Orochimaru's notes on bloodlines, and raided a few former hideouts for more data, along with having reverse engineered Hiruko's chimera technique from improperly destroyed remains of his experiments. At present has a rather impressive collection of preserved bloodline limits. While cross referencing the two methods made the procedures more survivable and raised the limit of simultaneous bloodlines, the limit continued to exist. While he has attempted to assimilate dust release, so far the advanced triple nature bloodline has evaded him much like the fanciful wood release. He has avoided the bloodlines of Hidden Leaf due to their prestigious standing in the village, and thus the difficulty in surviving the indignity of stealing one.

list /examples  
-dead bone pulse  
-smoke form (Iburi clan)  
-ooze form (hydrification technique)  
-sage transformation (Jūgo clan)  
-demon parasite (Sakon & Ukon's clan)  
-blood dragon eye (ketsuryugan)  
-magnet release  
-ice release  
-lava release  
-boil -II-  
-scorch -II-  
-storm -II-  
-steel -II-  
-crystal -II-  
-ocean demon form (kaima form)  
-Uzumaki sealing affinity & vitality  
+fanon bloodlines

Presently, the limit is 7 bloodlines, (5 elements, yin and yang) which he mostly keeps as; dead bone pulse, sage transformation, blood dragon eye, magnet, ice, demon parasite, and Uzumaki. Despite the seemingly insurmountable limiter on total bloodlines, he has found loopholes that grant access to more abilities by combining them.  
For example, his personal variant of magnet release is capable of flash-melting and manipulating molten metal, as a combination of magnet, scorch, and lava releases. A weakness of this new magnet release is the inability to perform both as once, as the heating and relatively quick liquefaction is a combination of magnet and scorch, possible due to the common wind element, while manipulating the resulting liquid is based on lava release, possible due to the common earth.

Shishio's bloodline mashups & techniques  
\- dead bone impaling seal (屍骨串封印, shikotsu kushifūin): combining dead bone pulse, demon parasite, and Uzumaki chakra's innate sealing properties, and hurling a thick bone spike, which while leaving the target undamaged, bonds to their skeleton and leaves them sealed to various degrees. paralysis, chakra suppression, hibernation, petrification, etc.  
\- sage organ urn: a passive technique, grows a rounded vessel of porous bone, which contains a strange organ developed solely to stockpile sage chakra. superimposition with normal flesh leaves the free supply of sage chakra unreachable and untraceable.  
\- demonic beast inverse possession: a sealed form of a chimeric beast, or a summon contract is hosted within the body through demon parasite, and upon activation, the larger creature erupts from the body. the user remains within the new creature, and can interface with it to assume control.  
\- demonic blood lance: mixing sage transformation bodily-fluids with blood, and launching it in a spear like shape. stronger than simply using blood, and the sage transformation contaminates pierced flesh, giving the appearance of corruption.  
\- infected blood seal: mixing Uzumaki chakra with ketsuryugan's blood control, and having that blood mingle with the blood of the target, causes sealing formations of blood to seek the target, or swiftly seal them through their own blood circulation through injection.  
\- demonic geas: lacing ketsuryugan's blood-tinged illusions with Uzumaki chakra, placing a seal on their brain that oppresses it with increasing blood pressure if the target feels they aren't following a command placed on them by the technique.  
\- blood crystal: crystallizing ketsuryugan enriched blood produced a sanguine crystal, that resonated with blood ketsuryugan's abilities. full implications not explored.  
\- burial of molten steel: surrounding and restraining the target with metal sand, and then rapidly smelting all of it into a single glob on molten metal. if necessary, can be combined with Uzumaki chakra to seal the victim in the metal mold.  
\- wrath of kagutsuchi: free-form manipulation of molten metal. high-speed whip that sears flesh, high-velocity jets that pierce pretty much anything, etc. inspired by mass effect reapers' "magnetohydrodynamic" cannon.  
\- burning smoke rage: channeling scorch release through smoke form to sear on contact.  
\- mist form: smoke form + ooze form.  
\- frigid mist embrace: channeling ice release through the mist form to freeze on contact.  
\- wintry lover embrace: a modification to the above. much as Kabuto adapted the ooze form for his shedding technique, wintry embrace adapts mist form to channeling ice chakra from the body. as the body remains solid and the frigid mist is merely an extension of it, this technique is safer to use, and thus reaches lower temperatures.  
\- ice release chakra flow: channeling ice chakra through a weapon reduces it to freezing temperatures, and makes it draw heat from contact faster. overdoing it causes ice to condense around the weapon, extending its reach.  
\- freeze-preservation seal: covering and permeating a target with Uzumaki infused ice chakra flow, freezing them into stasis.  
\- adamantine freezing chains: ice chakra flow + adamantine sealing chains. contact with the chains causes chilly numbness, and eventual frozen petrification.  
\- crystal containment cage: jade crystal prison technique reinforced with Uzumaki bloodline, making it able to affect chakra. as a consequence of the improved sealing, no longer carries the disintegration property. can be specialized to shrink the target to fit a smaller crystal.  
\- crystal jewel talisman: crystal + Uzumaki. 3-dimensional sealing formations shaped by impurities in a crystal structure. extremely effective, if yet simple because of the difficulty of designing (pioneering) such sealing methods.  
\- crustacean form: kaima form and dead bone pulse, improved defense and strength, at the expense of being too heavy to naturally (without chakra) move above water.  
\- carapace strike: partial form of the above, shifts only a limb to deliver debilitating strikes or provide protection.  
\- cavitation strike: the above performed underwater, or in conjunction with a water bubble technique. results in explosive cavitation, severely burning and stunning its victims.

* * *

self-insert or not  
based on same as above, except with more demons, yokai, divine spirits, kami, etc.

name pending  
alias: Gestalt  
Springing from the far too typical nameless civilian background, Gestalt showed no observable genius before or after ninja training. Lacking genius didn't undermine his actual talents however, as Gestalt has the unique ability summon ethereal beings and merge with them without ill effect on either of their parts, a progress he refers to as gestalting (hence the alias). Curiously, the beings he calls for merging are mostly helpless against the procedure. Being a shinobi by profession, Gestalt's favored spirit is Jashin himself, having come across the violently insane deity by chance. Merging with an entity provides benefits and effects based on that entity, and alters Gestalt's personality to accommodate that of the entity's. Occasional glimpses of information beyond the realms is existent, if rare.  
While extremely spiritual, Gestalt is not religious.

Gestalt's brain buddies and effects  
• Jashin  
\- prominent blood**_lust_**, if strangely nonsexual about it.  
\- dislike for unsanctioned killing, if a sacrificial circle cannot be drawn around while the sacrifice still bleeds its a horrible waste._  
_\- wound immunity, much like Hidan's, but only while merged.  
\- immense, post-bijū powerful killing intent when he so pleases.  
\- murder dismembering hands: a mysterious technique where Gestalt can tear fabrics, gouge armor, break weapons, and divide flesh as if they were putty against his hands.  
\- deathless transient hands: a mysterious technique that permits Gestalt to phase through and selectively interact with matter. can be combined with the above.  
\- jaki: special chakra exclusive to Jashin, and his high level priests, that can be used for his "voodoo-style" techniques, or to taint any other jutsu with killing intent. for example, a fire jutsu might burn flesh and only flesh, and wind jutsu might leave jagged wounds that bleed copiously.  
• Senzoku no Sai  
\- infuriating calmness.  
\- cool, transient dislike for killing.  
\- perfect control over disembodied chakra, even without physical connection.  
\- tranquility of enlightenment: while merged, Gestalt's chakra has profound evil sealing qualities, making it possible to pacify almost anything, or contain what cannot so be.  
\- harmony of enlightenment: while merged, Gestalt acts as a locus of Senzoku no Sai chakra, and any affiliated ninja monks are able to manifest their full power around him.  
\- welcoming approach thousand arms of murder: essentially the same as WA thousand-armed murder, except the arms are manifested without the body of Kannon.  
• Shinigami  
\- quiet and observant  
\- infinite patience  
\- chakra becomes impossible for others to perceive  
\- dust to dust: things killed by Gestalt in this state reach maximum decomposition near instantaneously  
\- soul severing blade: the shinigami's markings from dead demon consuming seal spread across the weapon, and wounds then caused by it become severe and unhealing.  
\- culmination of human paths: manifesting the shinigami's markings, Gestalt can remove souls like human path, but also put them back without repercussions.

* * *

Self-insert  
Based on an AU where the Otsutsuki are not a clan of dimension hoppers that continuously drain all life from different worlds to prolong themselves, or Kaguya at least isn't an Otsutsuki from the get-go. Thus Kaguya is not in fact an alien sent to harvest the world, but a rather a princess of some nation or a priestess with pre-chakra magic. Kaguya would not be pregnant as she eats the fruit, but rather spends a couple years adapting to chakra and learning how to properly wield it. Short, one-sided wars would be fought during this period as Kaguya's growing legend threatens neighboring nations, and incites great fear in possible insurgents. Seeing her hard work at learning chakra being mocked by instinctive ability from her twin sons would weaken her spirit, enabling her being overtaken by some form of madness.  
Kaguya happened to eat the fruit by a river, and small pieces and some juice from it floated away to be consumed by animals, giving rise to the summoning animals. Pieces would result in the noble animals (toads, snakes, slugs, etc. those with sage techniques), while juices mixed with water would result in less spectacular animal courts.

Sanjin (mountain man?)  
A daimyo heir during the time period of the Land of the Ancestors, Sanjin had lived a life of privilege and training. Waking up one morning he finds his head filling with half-formed memories of foreign civilization, technology, new languages, and occult trivia. Plagued by the headache-inducing thoughts and vestiges of a foregone clash-of-wills, he spends the morning in a stupor. Around noon, news of a Kaguya's departure for the god tree reach him, and all the few clues snap into place. Japanese language in a land obviously not of Japan, national symbols of the lands before chakra from the series, Kaguya's name, the god tree, along with a myriad of clues from the present body's own memories. Stunned into clearheadedness by the realization, they start pacing around the courtyard in furious thought, cursing their luck to be reincarnated before all the awesome magic. Grumbling about chakra and moulding it and testing the limits control, his train of thought derails by a timely memory from the original Sanjin, noting the existence of onmyoji there, the stories of various yokai there, as well as mysterious phenomena he himself had seen. Triumphant at the discovery, he determines to map out all options to escape mundaneness available to him at the time, while mentally chastising himself for the ignorant assumption. Facepalming his forehead, he promptly discovers the beginnings of a crown of oni horns. Frozen for a time, he focuses on the thought of moulding chakra, and numbly feels his body taking in some form of energy, the horns growing more prominent.

-Sanjin would be the ancestor of Jūgo's clan, and maintains his sanity at any natural energy concentration level below absurd by virtue exposure and familiarizing himself with the ability before the onset of gaining chakra. "Careful" testing would familiarize him with the extent of his shapeshifting ability, and enable him to design a powered form early on, going with an oni theme as sourced by his horns. Experimentation with the extent of his abilities would lead him to develop techniques to wield natural energy to strike at a distance, as well as begin to devise techniques he cannot even use yet by virtue of lacking power (chakra).  
-Concurrently, remembering fanon theories about the fuinjutsu, he attempts to (re)invent it, putting his nobility training in calligraphy and foreign knowledge in symbolism and new words into use. The prototypical sealing arts resulting from this would be slow as a result of not being primed with chakra, but more powerful & complex in return.  
-At some point, he would observe his court blacksmith's methods (somewhat crude, but masterful), offering tidbits of advice based on modern understanding here and there. This would culminate in him inventing primitive "chakra"-forging methods, by smelting bone shards saturated with natural energy into the metal, or carburizing metal with them. Taking a more involved role with forging, as the elderly master blacksmith is simply not capable of forging the now much harder and more durable metals all day anymore, Sanjin would over time gain proficiency with smithing.

Sanjin's techniques at an arbitrary point in "late-game"  
\- sage hand: mixed from multiple "local" martial arts, along tidbits from the foreign memories, an eccentric style with no blatantly supernatural based maneuvers of its own.  
\- sage fist: usage of sage chakra / natural energy to project strikes at a distance.  
\- elemental manipulation: bending style control over any of the elements, based on chakra manipulation and thus the technique falls apart into the raw element if drained.  
\- water slug (水砲弾, mizu-hodan): condensing water into the palm, before tossing it with a slinging motion. the water sphere acts as a mundane projectile, though it disperses upon contact, reducing its effective force.  
\- cavitation bullet: a sage reinforced water slug, implodes with extreme pressure upon hitting a target. continues as a normal water slug if drained of chakra.  
\- demon land wave (鬼地波, oni-chi-ha): taking a deliberate step, stomping once, or even performing a sumo shiko, generating a seismic waves, approximating a localized earthquake. repetition will of course prolong this effect.  
\- Wind God Stance (構え 風神, kamae fūjin): first anti-rinnegan technique, wind god stance gathers great power without wielding it directly. Rather than striking with an empowered sage fist, this technique projects mundane physical force through the air. Used in conjunction with a fan permits this technique to generate powerful winds.  
\- wind stride (風歩, kazaho): this technique employs the premise of water walk exercise with wind chakra across the entire body. Actual footholds of solid air can also be briefly generated. The technique's execution distantly resembles that of hiding like a mole technique, if solidifying air was anything like softening earth.  
\- Thunder God Stance (構え 雷電, kamae raiden): second anti-rinnegan technique, much as wind god stance. whether by empowering the nervous system to absurd degree, or by possessing an electric organ, the technique cloaks the body in corona discharge and electric arcs. can generate lightning bolts in conjunction with wind god stance.  
\- Void Killing Palm (虚空殺掌, kokūsatsushō) taijutsu, this technique creates a pocket of hard vacuum under the palm, and drawing it away causes destructive negative pressure on the target, shearing flesh and even fracturing glass. Originally a plausibly physical technique, reinforcing it with chakra makes it extremely lethal.  
\- Void-Sky Dance (虚空 舞, kokū mai): forbidden sage technique, this one creates and maintains a globe of hard vacuum, evaporating moisture and causing decompression damage to everything within it. offers no built-in defense for the user against its effects.  
\- Kagutsuchi Stance(構え カグツチ, kamae kagutsuchi): third and final anti-rinnegan technique, kagutsuchi defines mastery over reducing chakra to base energies. continuously reducing chakra into heat cloaks the body with bright plasma, and everything in the vicinity either combusts or is incinerated by the sheer temperatures.  
\- Warrior God Wisdom (八幡神知恵, hachimanjin chie): a space-time technique, cutting or striking a target at range. only seemingly nothing spectacular, the technique is not limited by light-speed delay, and disregards _any_ fortifications between it and its target. in truth, it's a spatial distortion travelling through limbo (as in, limbo: border jail), that destructively interferes with itself apart from where it should materialize.

anti-rinnegan techniques are based on taijutsu, and the fact Might Guy was able to augment himself enough to honestly threaten Madara, while ten-tails jinchūriki, by simply expending chakra to reinforce his strength.


	14. CH12 MMZX᛭

Megaman  
and why is a runic cross **᛭** eligible for title and not a + sign

* * *

post-megaman zx, some where around the time of megaman zx advent. Any references are to megaman zero series character designs, or to megaman zx series character designs.

Model **𐤈** (theta, archaic)  
A combination of of three fragments that no longer properly fit their originators: the zero variant of Model **Ω** (Omega), the supreme ruler armor of Elpizo (possible Model E), and Dr. Weil's lingering curse that Mother Elf finally managed to shed after Omega's defeat.

Model **𐤈**,s armor is mostly similar to Elpizo's supreme ruler form  
• The headlight merges into the head at the back, resembling a pompadour, and the helm becomes black with two dark red stripes where Omega Zero's horns would be. The model also includes nine curled locks of long golden hair, that when not retracted float in a halo shape behind the head.  
• Both eyes are exposed, but the lower face is covered with a white menpō featuring an overly wide and savage grin full of sharp teeth. As a cosmetic effect, can obscure the eyes with a deep shadow, and or cause them to shine in a blood red color.  
• The epaulets fully merge into the pauldrons, and now hang six elbow length ribbons of Dark Elf's external shell / -wings. Hands have additional black plates on the knuckles, and the wrists have dark red bracers reminiscent of Zero's.  
• Chest armor replaced with a white ribcage-like design, representing the stripped nature of the biometal, with a spine like strip of white armor extending down the back and coming back up to the front from under the pelvis. A vertical blood red eye is over the diaphragm, being half covered and peeking from under the the lower ribs.  
• The segmented thigh plates have a more muscular contour. The knee guards are dark red with a black gem, but the shins remain white. Boots replaced with a more barefoot design with anklets, with four small claws as toes and a fifth slightly larger one raised into a sickle claw on the inner side of the foot.

Equipment  
• Theta Knuckles. A purple chip in the shape of a Phoenician _teth _is present on both palms, giving Model **𐤈** the ability to wield weapons otherwise integrated into enemy parts. In addition to the abilities of the Zero Knuckle, Theta Knuckle can empower the torn weapons, replenishing their ammo and upgrading them if desired. Upgraded weapons are refinished into a color scheme matching the armor. Unlike the zero-knuckle which seems to have only simple punch, grab, tear, and throw functions, the theta-knuckle supports a full range of unarmed martial arts, and can even perform elemental attacks with charged attacks.  
• Rapier. Elpizo's rapier has been reduced into a mostly bare handle (like the O-saber) with a shortened crossguard. The blade it emits is mostly the same, except flattened like an actual rapier would be, and in addition producing a swept hilt from the energy. The blade is purple with a turquoise center, and quite pliable to alterations, such as length, width, and elemental changes by it's wielder.  
• Cyber elves. Model Theta can spawn cyber elves for various tasks. Features most of the cyber elves available in the games, and including but not being limited to those listed below.  
\- Gunner Elf. Cyber elf that independently fires buster shots at enemies. Only has enough energy for a single charged shot on its own, but can be seized by Theta to extend that energy indefinitely.  
\- Buster Elf. Cyber elf that converts itself into double charge O-buster shot while rushing an enemy.  
\- Ghoul Elf. Reanimates an enemy and fights for Theta in their body. Repairs are kept to a bare minimum to converse energy, but that doesn't stop Theta from sending an actual nurse elf to heal the reanimated ally.  
\- Vampire Elf. Cyber elf that rushes an enemy, drains their life energy, and returns to Theta, either healing him or acting as a reserve tank.  
\- Capacitor Elf. Cyber elf that builds up and holds energy for charged attacks.  
\- Static Elf. Cyber elf that paralyzes enemies with webs of noxious energy.  
\- Barrier Elf. Cyber elf that prevents hp damage, but reduces energy equaling the blocked damage.  
\- Gatekeeper Elf. Cyber elves that either create gateways to cyberspace, or operate them. If the time can be spared, Theta can provide the energy needed to create the gate without the elf being expended for it.  
\- Construction Elf. Cyber elves that generate and shape solid structures.

Techniques  
• Dark Power. Theta has unlimited overdrive, and can freely wield and weave together elemental attacks during it.  
• Dark Hail. Theta creates up to nine nearly black purple orbs, that are then launched at a target at high speeds. Can fire one at a time, in bursts of three, a barrage of up to nine chained shots, or a single massive burst of nine. Each orb burst into a short-lived purple flame upon contact with anything, including sabers.  
• Rapier Dash. Theta dashes forwards with repeated thrusts, now also diagonally upwards. Can also jump over targets while dashing, changing the diagonal addition to downwards. In both cases, the afterimage immediately after them mimics the diagonal attacks and is indeed damaging.  
\- Comet Chain. If an enemy susceptible to knockback is caught by a diagonal thrust, Theta will jump up to them, perform a midair chain attack before a telegraphed thrust that impales them to the ground. If caught by a downwards diagonal, Theta will somersault kick them to their level first.  
• Cyber Aura. Theta summons a dark portal around themselves, restoring their health and summoning galleon variants of pantheon guardians to act as bodyguards.  
• Burst Wave. Theta raises a much thickened sword and slams it against the ground, producing a jagged burst similar to Omega's charged slash.  
• Seismic slam. Theta gathers energy before stomping the ground, sending small glowing chunks of it briefly to the air around him. Blocks projectiles and knocks most foes off their feet.  
• Tectonic Thrust. Theta raises a massive sword, and embeds it into the ground, releasing a cascading series of light pillars from below.  
• Saber Technique. Theta refinishes their rapier into a wider blade with an energy crossguard, gaining access to several skills.  
\- Sky Chaser. An upwards slash, knocks foes into the air, or at least off their feet. Can be charged to rend the ground under it, sending debris flying.  
\- Rising Claw. A version of the above where Theta also jumps, extending the slash upwards.  
\- Falling Fang. A descending thrust with the blade held under the body.  
\- Whirling Fang. A thrust or dash attack where the sword is held out front and rapidly rotated along it's handle, drilling into a target.  
\- Launch Blade. Theta doubles the size of the sword behind them, and slashes with the larger blade, ending with pointing forwards and most of the blade being seamlessly shot off its sheath as a triangular projectile. Modeled on Throw Blade, but essentially a Childre Inarabita impression like Thetis does with his halberd.  
\- Sword Waves. Performing a quick attack, Theta launches a crescent wave from the blade. Can be chained to up to nine waves in a combo, and if done while jumping, Theta will instead perform a rolling slash, sending waves into eight directions.  
\- Whirling Wave. Performing an elaborate looped slash, Theta sends out a circular whirlwind wave. Modeled after Shield Sweep, this version is independent of the handle.  
\- Savage Dance. A nine attack combo much like the original Wild Dance, featuring a three slash combo with additional knockback on the last one, a simple dash attack, two whirling slashes where the entire body spins, a Split Heavens, and a Rolling Slash ending with downwards slam (skull crusher).

Abilities  
• Inguz, storage of energy and internal growth. Theta is constantly stockpiling and refining energy, passively upgrading their systems via nanites as they approach any limits; their capacity is limitless by design. A limited version of this can be granted to others through a fractal cyber seed. The full extent of this ability is not known, but it does come into effect from first contact with the biometal, leaving the true body of its wielder increasingly empowered after each merge.  
• Hagalaz, radical change and realization of darkness. Theta holds half of Mother Elf's power from having integrated her curse, and can thus massively upgrade metallic entities. While objects are safe, this progress tends to bring out the worst in anyone its used on; Omega Zero's frenzied rage and megalomania being a notable example. As is, any wielder of Model **𐤈 **will become somewhat heedless of using its power and begins to treat most others somewhat like npcs.

**𐤈𐤈𐤈 𐤈𐤈𐤈 𐤈𐤈𐤈**

I came up with model theta for a self insert, and the persistent little thing demanded I write down at least this much right away.  
Essentially, it has been mentioned that the model Ω seen in the game is a corrupted memory from Omega while they fought Zero at equal size. Omega Zero would of course have been great to have, but it's just a direct and unhinged upgrade to standard Zero as far as anything goes. The Devil Omega on the other, has not been seen in action enough to properly consider. And as far as greed and lust for power goes, it would be really nice to have some form of double megamerge.  
Que the idea of combining one corrupted memory with another, Supreme Ruler Elpizo would assuredly qualify, as would Dark Elf's curse. And considering that Model W was the first biometal, and more than holding Dr. Weil's soul, also holds the innumerable souls of its victims, according to Master Albert at least, so it would not be stretch to say Model W holds most of Dr. Weils machinations as data. Hence Supreme Ruler + Omega + Dark Elf to make an overwhelmingly op biometal, though while finding model W fragments isn't really an issue you would have to hunt down Elpizo from where-ever he's lurking in the cyberspace, assuming Ciel didn't turn him into a biometal.

* * *

Upgrade ideas for existing characters and technology and trivia.

Model P / Hidden Phantom  
• Moonless night fang (Mugetsuga, **無月牙**) an upgrade to Phantom's sword, which appears to be a physical blade in the games; Mugetsuga would essentially be a sketchy application powersword technology from wh40k on the blade. Giving Phantom the ability channel his darkness field through it, generating a negative energy sink that deals massive damage as it attempts to nullify the life energy of a target as well as the light around them.

Ice element  
• The question of why reploids are vulnerable to freezing is answered through sheer extreme temperature, but how come ice of all things is durable enough to damage a battle reploids metallic body? Lets take a better look and notice... that the ice is turquoise or bluish, i.e denser glacial ice. While the exact physical properties of glacial ice above normal ice-cube ice are not documented, it can inferred that hyperdense and extreme-low-temperature ice has superior material qualities even before sci-fi technology based crystal matrix alterations.

Apparition Energy  
• Applying Phantom's darkness field technology in solar panels to achieve 100% absorption, while otherwise maximizing efficiency. Creating and launching satellites with these panels and a specific variation of laser wave emitter, to harvest solar radiation from above the atmosphere and direct it down to the planet in efficient beams. Perhaps multiple satellites lensing their lasers through a single one to achieve a single regional beam that stays nearly still as the satellites cycle through each other to minimize the effects of orbit. Specialized receptors based on the same technology on the surface would receive this energy, called Apparition energy because it appears to come from nowhere.

* * *

Biometal / pseudoroid / mutos reploid ideas

Reigndeer  
• Some form of amalgam featuring Blizzack Staggroff, Pegasolta Eclair, and Buckfire. Essentially an immensely powerful reindeer based pseudoroid / mutos reploid whose hooves strike lightning while running through the air, that bears burning horns, breathes cold fire, and brings freezing winds.  
\- Permadash from Buckfire and flight from Pegasolta, except with some form of hover technology rather than wings. Passive contact damage would be fire elemental while the horns are on fire, which they are most of the time.  
\- Buckfire's foot burners replaced by lightning variants for lightning dive-kicks and ascensions.  
\- Further developed versions of Blizzacks turbines, more compact, way more sticky snow, rapid barrages of ice arrows.  
\- Entirely new ability somehow amalgamated: Fire elemental auroras launched from the turbines after adjusting them for it.

Kumiho  
• Amalgam featuring Cubit Foxtar, Anubis Necromancess +n, and Argoyle or Ugoyle. Much less developed than above.  
\- will O' Wisps, necromancy and undead theme, ghosts and illusionary body doubles.  
\- Ditched the staff, being paired with a ghostly double around an orb.  
\- Actual physical attacks, with fire support from the double.  
\- galleon zombies and will o' wisp scrap elves.  
\- merge with the orb for bullet hell attack.


	15. CH13 MTG, black is best color

Magic The Gathering

B_B_B_B_B

Black cards

Coronation of the God-King: - :(N/A)  
Legendary Sorcery  
Coronation of the God-King is both black and white, and cannot not be black and white.  
Coronation of the God-King cannot enter play if your devotion to black is greater than your devotion to white.  
Suspend 20 - 3 white, tap all your white nonland permanents.  
Madness 3 black, sacrifice any number of non-artifact creatures with a total of 30 toughness  
When Coronation of the God-King enters play, exile 3 lands you control. You then have the following Emblem:  
tap: Play any card, with a converted mana cost of 3 or less from your hand, or with a converted mana cost of 2 or less from your graveyard, as an instant.  
you may untap the emblem whenever you would untap a land.  
"The people of the land loved their domain enough to eagerly bleed at the pleasure of its sovereign."

Basilisk, King of Serpents: three green, five black :(8)  
Legendary Enchantment Creature, Snake Horror 5/7  
As an additional cost, sacrifice a land and a creature you control.  
Menace, Trample, Deathtouch, Double Strike  
X black, X = number of creatures, tap: Enchant any number of untapped target creatures with Petrification: enchanted creature loses all abilities, becomes a 0/4 artifact creature that can't attack or block, and gains the ability: during your upkeep, tap creatures you control up to your devotion to any one color, and exile all Petrifications attached to tapped creatures you control.

Perfect Ecosystem: three black, two green :(5)  
Enchantment  
Choose a type of basic land.  
All nonbasic land you control with that land type, or describing land of that type, are basic. (a land describes a type if its artwork or name indicates the type, consult a dictionary if necessary.)  
or  
Choose a color.  
All nonbasic land you control of that color are basic.  
"These sorts of terrain are common enough from where I'm from."

Nature's Perfection: three black, three green :(6)  
Enchantment  
You may play this card for one less mana for every three qualities among permanents you control, to a min. of (0). If you play it for (0), also suspend 2.  
Other permanents you control only count as any one of their qualities as beneficial. (a White/Black creature would ignore protection white or protection black; needing both to be affected.)  
"Natural choice exalts diversity where your magic would cull it."

Concordant Darkness: four mana, one black or two life, one green, one white:(7)  
Enchantment  
Play this card for one mana less (to a min. of 1) for each black card with a drawback or downside in your hand or control.  
Black creatures you own do not have drawbacks or downsides, unless the creature has a converted mana cost less than half of the sum of its power and toughness plus one for every two and more keyword abilities and strictly beneficial non-keyword abilities.  
You may choose not to apply this enchantment to any card at any time.  
At the beginning of your untap step, any opponent may pay one black, 2 life, sacrifice a creature, or discard a card. If a player does, you lose the benefit of this card and shuffle it back into your library.  
"Black mana is the source of our power, not the master of our strength."

Fair Barter: four mana, one black or two life, one blue, one red :(7)  
Enchantment  
Play this card for one mana less (to a min. of 1) for each time you've lost life, sacrificed a permanent, or discarded a card by your own actions.  
Whenever a black card you own calls for you to lose life, sacrifice a permanent, or discard a card, examine it. If there is a sorcery, an instant, an enchantment, or an ability of another color that creates an equivalent or better effect for as much or less mana, the card does not call for any of the listed. Creature cards that call for any of the listed cost one mana less for every two life, every one sacrifice, or every one discard each. Otherwise play the card normally.  
At the beginning of your untap step, any opponent may pay one black, 2 life, sacrifice a creature, or discard a card. If a player does, you lose the benefit of this card and shuffle it back into your library.  
"Expense for the sake of expense is the very antithesis of power."

Pact Warlock: two mana, three black :(5)  
Enchantment  
Pact Warlock is indestructible as long as you control a black creature or artifact.  
Black creatures and artifacts you play from your hand can't be countered.  
"The pact-bound are slaves to their binders, and must obey even at expense to themselves."

Fel Warlock: two mana, three black :(5)  
Enchantment  
This card cannot be countered.  
When Fel Warlock would leave the battlefield all players lose life equal to your devotion to black.  
Black instants, sorceries, and enchantments you play can't be countered unless the opponent pays X life where X is your devotion to black.  
""Quench this!"- some warlock before lobbing two gallons of volatile demonic energy at a blue mage."

Necromancers' Fair: four black :(4)  
Enchantment  
Whenever a creature you control would enter a graveyard, exile it instead. Whenever you do, you may suspend X - 0, where X is its converted mana cost, but place the creature into your graveyard instead of play.  
Whenever any non-artifact creature would enter any graveyard, create a black corpse token artifact with the ability to tap, sacrifice corpse: add one black only for casting a zombie card.  
""Just because you used the body while alive-" an irate necromancer defending their craft"

Surface Corruption: 3 black :(3)  
Enchantment  
tap, pay X black: play a nonblack card for its normal mana cost, only replacing any mana of another color with black. X equals the number of distinct mana markers featured in that card's mana cost. (generic, any color, snow, phyrexian colors, hybrids...)  
"A barrel of sewage with a thimble of wine is sewage, the opposite is also sewage. Think about what that means regarding magic."

Shadelink: one black :(1) / variant bloodlink for ooze tokens  
Enchantment  
Whenever you lose life as the result of a card you own, place X 1/1 shade token creatures on the battlefield, where X is the amount of life you lost -1.  
If you would lose life as the result of mana burn, you may place X 2/2 shade token creatures on the battlefield, where X is the amount of life you would lose. If you do, tap half of the lands that caused your mana burn. You may also do this when a static effect imitates mana burn for you.  
one black, tap: Sacrifice any X shade token creatures and place a single X/X shade token creature with fear where X is the amount of life you lost last.  
"All too often does power come at a price, best ensure its worth to pay it."

B_B_B_B_B

Black is the mana of power and seeking it in all its forms, the mana of reaching any ambitions you desire in any way you please. As such it is understandable that black can do a lot of things other colors do, but what is strange is how _much_ more expensive it tends to be.  
The flavor of black is described as playing easymode to dark souls, everyone else is restricted in what they can do and having a hard time at it, but black doesn't give a shit. Instead the first impression flavor of black _cards_ tends to be to waste as much resources as possible because 'it's black hur dur I'm so edgy'.  
White makes it easier to cooperate and persuade large groups at once, green makes it easy to focus on living and helps you keep at it, red makes you enjoy life and is all-fuck-powerful, blue keeps your mind at its best and your head cool, but black apparently makes you lose all sense of economics, foresight, and internal growth.

Sacrifice a permanent or discard a card are at best worth zero mana, and costs at worst an arbitrary large amount. In general I like to think of both of these as apply one mana more in the form of a sacrifice.

Phyrexian mana set up an elegant system where 2 life is worth one mana, which some of the above draws from. Then again Lightning Bolt is a one red instant worth 3 life, and several black cards toll you for 1 life as they do things... In general one mana is worth 2 life, and a card or tapping one is worth 1 life. Lightning Bolt, 1 mana / 2 life, + one card / 1 life, = 3 damage. Ancestral Recall, 1 mana / 2 life, + one card / 1 life, = draw 3. In general red is the only color that can transform mana into damage this well, blue mana to card advantage, green mana to enhancement, white mana to healing, and black mana to diminishment.

Cards like Un/Holy Strength and their strictly better variants like Deviant Glee and Predator's Gambit also show that a card +one mana is worth about +2/+2 on a creature, and that keyword abilities are worth about +1/0 or 0/+1 can be gleaned from various one mana 1/1 flying (or something else) cards. In general every +1/+1 is worth 1 life, and every keyword ability is worth 1 life (one half unit mana).

In creatures a 0 mana card seems to pay for any three of the following perks: a 0/1 creature and *, + a non-/keyword ability and *, + one mana ability and *, +1 to power or toughness and *at least 1 drawback or downside on the card*. Each additional drawback or downside lets you pick an additional perk, and taking only two perks counts as a downside. A +1 (any) mana cost counts as a drawback, and a each color of mana in cost after the first counts as two. A -1 to either power or toughness counts as a downside, and a zero on either one counts as two. Some abilities are greater than others, and thus require additional drawbacks, some drawback and downsides are worse than others, and thus count as two. Summoning sickness is not considered a drawback on creatures that require less than three mana, this increases the worth of expensive cards.

Best part about turning anything mtg into a narrative based format is adjusting the value of one mana, and tapping a permanent to make sense without turns or card advantage. Also consider the game-only limitations on hand size and libraries, if graveyard exist at all, and what needs be done to attune a land.

B_B_B_B_B

silverborder cards, meant for fun and flavor rather than the game itself

Grim Darkness: three black :(3)  
Enchantment  
protection from nonblack  
All effects that cause any amount power/toughness reduction are permanent. Use -1/-1 counters if you can't keep count without them.  
"If you fail to maintain a severe, grim, stoic façade, exile this card into its own zone which is as far as you can throw it."

Imbue Periapt: two black :(3)  
Enchantment Artifact  
tap, X: Enchant creature where X is equal to the colored mana cost of that creature. Create a black amulet token aura artifact with indestructible and the ability:  
when you next play a card of the same name after enchanted creature has died, you may tap, sacrifice amulet: target creature with the name of the enchanted creature you controlled gains all beneficial permanent spell effects that enchanted creature had before it died. (gains the effects of all beneficial auras it had, benefits from all counters it bore, effects other creatures gave it, etc.)  
"Started as below did, meant to evoke the _flawless_ recreation of a specific creature. Yes that beneficial enchantment part includes Imbue Periapt."

Fragile Phylactery: two black :(2)  
Artifact Enchantment  
Equip (2)  
As long as Fragile Phylactery is in play and has not been equipped again, last equipped creature has unearth: sacrifice Fragile Phylactery.  
Alternatively, As long as Fragile Phylactery is equipped, it has a toughness score equal to the equipped creature, takes any damage in place of the equipped creature, and redirects any effect that would destroy equipped the creature unto itself.  
"World of Warcraft Soulstone interpretation for mtg universe."

B_B_B_B_B

Unholy Strength fix  
\+ Enchanted creature has protection fog each combat after your turn it did not block in. (combat damage dealt by this creature cannot be prevented by effects that say all damage.)

Holy Strength fix  
\+ Enchanted creature has protection first strike each combat after your turn it did not attack in. (this creature does not receive first strike damage.)


End file.
